<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Love, Sex, and Magic by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169766">About Love, Sex, and Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara'>Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda. Shhh it's a secret society), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Play, BDSM, Come Eating, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Getting Together, Incubus Shiro (Voltron), Keith gets the dicking of his life, Keith really wants the D, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with some plot, Some light angst, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The young man in the line in front of him smelled of lavender, his eyes were the most beautiful blue, his hair was soft-looking and dark as midnight, and Shiro couldn’t handle it.<br/>No, that wasn’t an over-exaggeration.<br/>Shiro could feel the demon inside him stirring, like a hissing snake smelling the air. A hungry snake staring at a juicy bunny. It was as if his blood would turn to hot brimstone and lava, filing him with hot instincts that were as unbearable as they were almost irresistible.<br/>The need to seize.<br/>The need to possess.<br/>The desperation to fuck.<br/>Shiro had to take a step back breathing through his mouth to avoid the sweet smell of the lavender. The scent was like an incorporeal chastity belt, or, at least, that was how the demon seemed to think of it.<br/>And, well…<br/>The demon wanted to tear it right there and right at that moment. </p>
</blockquote>my Sheithlentines for <a href="https://twitter.com/existence_proof">@Kaien</a>!
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sheithlentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Love, Sex, and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Sheithlentines for <a href="https://twitter.com/existence_proof">@Kaien</a> (^-^) I hope you like it!<br/>Sorry that I'm super late TT_TT</p><p>Side note: the work in unbetaed because I couldn't have a proper writing schedule to allow it x.x I did my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young man in the line in front of him smelled of lavender, his eyes were the most beautiful blue, his hair was soft-looking and dark as midnight, and Shiro couldn’t handle it. </p><p>No, that wasn’t an over-exaggeration. </p><p>Shiro could feel the demon inside him stirring, like a hissing snake smelling the air. A hungry snake staring at a juicy bunny. It was as if his blood would turn to hot brimstone and lava, filing him with hot instincts that were as unbearable as they were almost irresistible.</p><p>The need to seize.</p><p>The need to possess. </p><p>The desperation to fuck. </p><p>Shiro had to take a step back breathing through his mouth to avoid the sweet smell of the lavender. The scent was like an incorporeal chastity belt, or, at least, that was how the demon seemed to think of it. </p><p>And, well…</p><p>The demon wanted to tear it right there and right at that moment. </p><p>He wanted to pull the man’s clothes off there in front of everybody and fuck that tight little ass, bending him over the impulsive buy stands on the side of the cashier. The demon could feel a person’s desire, feel their attractions. He knew the man would be taken by surprise but that he would moan like a nice good slut and take pleasure in being used. He could feel how wild the young man’s blood was for sex. </p><p><em>Shiro</em> could feel that. </p><p>The man had been looking at the magazines on the side of the paying line, absentmindedly frowning at a cover of a sports publication when he noticed Shiro’s stare. He looked behind him, blessing (and dooming) Shiro with the vision of his whole lovely face instead of his elegant profile. He smiled, maybe out of politeness, a little awkward but terribly, terribly handsome and cute. </p><p>Shiro dropped his grocery basket and ran.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was no big deal, just demon possession, happens to him all the time. </p><p>Was it even a possession?</p><p>Shiro didn’t know.</p><p>What he knew was that <em>thing</em> had gotten on him during his time in Afghanistan, transforming him since. Yet another souvenir marking his body.</p><p>And he wasn’t even a soldier, but a doctor, the embodiment of “I’m a doctor, not a [insert]”. He guessed that he could complete the sentence now with “demon”. </p><p>He didn’t know what the fuck triggered his change though. </p><p>The scar on his face? Shrapnel from an ambush to the Red Cross war relief convoy (he had other scars from that attack too).</p><p>His arm? Lost to a grenade at the medical post he was during an attack in a small village. </p><p>White hair? Stress. So much fucking stress… At least that gave him a silver fox charm (and a lot of “old man” jokes).</p><p>Demonic inner alterations?</p><p>Well… It’s a mystery.</p><p>All he knew was that he got it the same time he lost his arm. He passed out clutching his bleeding right arm, woke up without said arm and with ram-like dark gray horns.</p><p>Basically the plot of <em>Hangover</em> just with a demon instead of a tiger. You know, normal stuff. </p><p>Shiro thanked his luck starts that he was alone when he woke up and that he managed not to scream. It was a close call, though. In any case that gave time for him to <em>somehow</em> (not even him can explain exactly) will the horns into disappearing for the time being. </p><p>The doctors didn’t find anything wrong with him (well… nothing other than the missing forearm, that is). Shiro looked at his exams himself and didn’t find anything (and he didn’t find his arm back either). He was as healthy as anyone could be. However, that couldn’t explain the horns, the tail, the wings (bat-like, a mixture of the color of his own skin and white) or the <em>knowledge</em>. He just had to look, heck, just <em>smell</em> a person and know how they were like in bed, what they liked, what they desired. Which... was… interesting…</p><p>Yeah, “interesting” was a safe description.</p><p>But the worst change was in his own mind, or, better saying, his libido and own desires.</p><p>Shiro always liked to be just a little bit on the domineering side in the bed, but now, adding the demonic desires, he was <strong>REALLY</strong> into it. It seemed to have turned that into an imperative, not a suggestion. </p><p>Shiro blamed the highlighted increased demonic <em>need</em> and <strong>desperation</strong> for sex for the fallout of his last relationship. </p><p>Granted, his love life with Adam had been rocky before the demon ordeal. Adam never understood his desire to go where he was needed, go where other doctors wouldn’t dare in order to help people who needed him the most. Shiro got why Adam didn’t like it, he really did, but it didn’t help at all his feelings of not having support for his decisions. Adam also always tried to control Shiro in subtle ways, like insisting that he could make enough money for both of them, so Shiro could stay at home. He wanted the best, but it made Shiro feel trapped. He wasn’t the househusband type.</p><p>Sometimes Shiro even wondered why they had even tried in the first place, but he also had hated to think of leaving Adam. He loved him, but why was it so hard to fit together?</p><p>Coming back without an arm and with a demonic possession that made him too horny (pun intended) was just the last straw. </p><p>Shiro didn’t tell Adam about his “condition” at first. But after being too rough during sex, after just “guessing” that Adam would really be into being humiliated and feminized in bed (things Adam himself had <em>never</em> voiced to Shiro out of shame and pride) and after being able to just lift him, even without his arm, it was an unavoidable conversation.</p><p>Adam’s reaction was… </p><p>Ok, it was bad.</p><p>It was awful. </p><p>Shiro had never been one to hate on religion, but damn him if he didn’t curse the Catholic church at that moment. Because Adam bought up every single fucking Catholic bullshit he could come up with about demons. He had always been religious, but it fucking hurt Shiro to have it turn against him. It wasn’t even his fault! It hurts to be punished for something he couldn’t control and that it made him afraid of his own self. </p><p>At least Adam swore not to tell anyone. Well, as long as Shiro didn’t hurt anyone. That was a little hurtful, but Shiro guessed it was fair. He wasn’t a monster and he would <strong>never</strong> harm another person on purpose (especially by forcing himself on them), but he surely had got more insistent and demanding. He could see from where that wariness was coming from, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. </p><p>And that’s the story of how Shiro had become a celibate demon.</p><p>He liked to think of his newest demon side as the lousiest roommate on the whole planet, except the apartment they were sharing was Shiro’s own self. Because it was easier to think about the demon as something other than himself instead of facing the truth that it was a part of Shiro now. </p><p><em>He </em>was the demon, and that was a hard truth to accept. </p><p>And if there’s one thing that Shiro is good at is at running away from facing his truths. </p><p>He had a fucking Olympic gold for that.</p><p>Just look at him now: running away from the first boy that got him interested in three years.</p><p>Such a role model...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In front of the laundry room door, there was a ginormous… dog?</p><p>It looked too wolfish to be a simple dog. Was it a Siberian Husky? No, it looked too big for a husky. Their snout was too long too. Oddly enough, the dog smelled faintly of lavender and jasmine.</p><p>But they looked friendly, wagging their tail and perking their ears to Shiro. Their tongue was out, in the form of a friendly animal expectation.</p><p>It made Shiro smile. </p><p>"And who is this nice fellow here?" he asked while balancing his dirty clothes basket in order to pat the dog’s head. </p><p>The dog’s tail accelerated, tumping in the floor excitedly and making a hard sound. Other than their tail and licking Shiro’s hand, the dog didn’t move, though, standing guard to whoever was using the laundry room. </p><p>Shiro didn’t know how to pass the dog, but he wasn’t in a hurry. It was his off day and the only thing he had on his agenda was to go to Matt’s at night to play some M&amp;M.</p><p>"Aren’t you a dutiful guard dog?" Shiro praised, kneeling to pet them better.</p><p>The dog seemed to preen with his question, making Shiro chuckle.</p><p>However, he tensed when a new smell was added to the mixture.</p><p>Like desire with lavender in a perfume bottle.</p><p>It was followed close to the sound of steps coming from the laundry.</p><p>“Don’t encourage him. I told him plenty of times he doesn’t have to barge other people to come inside while I’m here.”</p><p>The scent was laced with the smell of jasmine and incense smoke, but the man smelled the same as Shiro recalled. </p><p>And Shiro still couldn’t deal with it.</p><p>He could feel the demon contorting inside him, like heart palpitations, and the <em>need</em> to take the man blooming again. </p><p>He could picture vividly in his head, standing and grabbing the man, pushing him against the wall. Shiro would have to sacrifice a sock, but he would tie the man’s hands in front of him before pushing his pants down, leaving him with only his socks and sneakers (a weirdly sexy vision). Then Shiro would spank him because he was a good boy who deserved a nice treat, and the young man definitely would love the pain. And finally, when the man was in an incoherent crying aroused state, begging to be taken, Shiro would fuck him over the old laundry machine while it worked (adding some nice vibration to the mix). Maybe Shiro could make him come a few times from his prostate before finishing him off with a messy hand-job over the dryer. </p><p>Then Shiro could toss him over his shoulder and carry him back to his apartment with his clean clothes.</p><p>Tie him to the bed and…</p><p>Shiro regained control over his thoughts again, clenching his left fist until he could feel his nails leaving marks on his palms. The pain made his mind clear enough so he could hold back from letting his horns, talons and other demonic characteristics show up. He would have to be very careful while breathing though, for he didn’t trust himself at that moment to not fall into temptation.</p><p>Which was a hilariously scary situation.</p><p>After all, who would think that a <em>demon</em> would not want to fall into temptation? The joke made itself.</p><p>But it was still horrifying to realize that he didn’t have full control of his mind anymore, that his own desires would take control of him like that. It was his own self, but at the same time someone he didn’t recognize.</p><p>And that was a scary thought. </p><p>The blue-eyed handsome was smiling at Shiro again, with the same cute awkwardness that wasn’t fair to Shiro back in the grocery store and wasn’t fair now. </p><p>"Sorry, I just moved. Kosmo is still getting used to new shared spaces with the neighbors.”</p><p>Shiro didn’t feel like talking with him at that moment. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to make the new neighbor feel welcome, and he wanted to be nice and polite in general, maybe even strike a conversation (and possibly make a new friend). However, he was still stuck on that foul mind place between a rock and a hard place: his overhauled new brand of desire and the nightmare of having his own self changed like that without being able to do a thing.</p><p>Thus, he only nodded slowly and stood up. </p><p>At least one thing good about his demonic powers was that he could will his dick freely now, both to get hard fast or to <em>not</em> get hard. It worked on most of the situations and he was very glad that was the case at that moment.</p><p>Small mercies. </p><p>"I’m Keith, by the way." the handsome new neighbor introduced himself “I moved to the 42 a few days ago.” </p><p>Under normal conditions, Shiro wouldn’t let that awkward silence be prolonged like that. He would have tried to make a joke, smile and introduce himself. Hell, he had a <em>very good</em> theme for a joke (running away from the grocery store like a weirdo). </p><p>Yet, he was still caught in an inner battle that paralyzed him, and thus he only nodded again.</p><p>Lucky him that, right before Keith’s smile could fall into the awkward void, Kosmo jumped on Shiro, wagging his tail and with his tongue out, trying to lick him. </p><p>"Kosmo! No! Down boy!”</p><p>Any menacing aura the dog could have had before just vanished, leaving Shiro under the impression he was just a big puppy.</p><p>A very big puppy.</p><p>He could focus on that to detangle himself from the situation. </p><p>"It’s fine." he said right before holding his breath and looking at the dog "I just need to do my laundry.”</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, he saw Keith’s smile falling. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He hated himself for letting that happen on such a gorgeous man, but it was for the best as long as he couldn’t hold his inner demon back. </p><p>"Oh, of course… Down Kosmo.”</p><p>This time, Kosmo listened to him, but not without a long whine. </p><p>Shiro hated himself even more, but he could just nod before walking around Keith to enter the laundry.</p><p>He didn’t want to risk speaking near his new neighbor and get a sniff on that tempting scent of Keith and lavender. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Apartment 42.</p><p>The one right above 32.</p><p>Could the situation be any more ironic?</p><p>Keith lived right above Shiro. </p><p>Yes, Shiro had heard the moving and he had seen some people brining the new neighbor’s stuff, but he didn’t bother much to know them.</p><p>It was for the best, considering his condition.</p><p>Even after three years of his demonic predicament, he still didn’t know how to deal with knowing that the sweet old couple of the apartment 27 were into very kinky sex, for example. Shiro was always pretty sex-positive, but there was a big difference between supporting people doing whatever they want in the bedroom and <em>knowing</em> what they want (and what they were currently doing). </p><p>Shiro guessed it helped him a little with his profession in some aspects. He was a family doctor since he settled down after losing his arm, so knowing certain information was a very good thing. It was helpful to know what he was dealing with when talking with confused teenagers coming to age or to help people who were having trouble with their sexual life and were too embarrassed to talk about it. On a few very unsavory occasions, it also helped him help patients that had been victims of assault. </p><p>He was pretty happy to make the most with what he had, even if that was non-wanted demonic powers. </p><p>In his personal life, however, he <em>really</em> didn’t want to know that type of thing about other people. It was one thing to know things in his office, where he could treat that information with the same clinical and professional way he treated any other information his patients gave him and where he was always prepared to receive all kinds of sensitive information. But having to deal with that in his day to day life was another entirely different beast. It would come to him when he was least expecting, throwing him off and making him embarrassed with the things he knew but shouldn’t. </p><p>Being a demon capable of knowing everyone’s most secret sexual desires really turned Shiro into a hermit.</p><p>He had a few friends, sure, but Shiro would end up usually hanging out on his own. </p><p>That night, in particular, he was even more worked up. Not only he had met a stranger with a big sexual appetite that he was highly attracted to, but also that guy lived right above him. </p><p>Last time he had dealt with Keith, he had taken a <strong>very</strong> long cold shower and meditated (or tried to at least) for hours in order to get a grip on his inner sex demon. </p><p>Now, knowing the object of his attraction was so damn close, it was impossible. </p><p>Not even the demonic powers could will his dick down.</p><p>(Probably because said demonic powers were fueling his dick, but that’s beside the point).</p><p>Shiro grumbled, walking around naked his apartment with all his demon features exposed to try to alleviate the pressure. Thank god (hah. hah.) for the curtains of his windows. </p><p>But even that wasn’t helping.</p><p>Frustrated, both sexually and mentally, he sat on his armchair in a slouched position and with his head between his hands. He needed to do something otherwise the frustration would only build up and build up.</p><p>He leaned on the chair, looking to the ceiling as if it had offended him. </p><p>Shiro guessed there was no other way but to do the obvious and jerk off. </p><p>He didn’t particularly like doing so since he got his demon issues. No reason in particular, for it was still as harmless as it was when he was just human. It just felt a little more… well… <em>sinful</em> now. Also, there were a few things that were really different and that he really didn’t want to deal with if he could avoid it.</p><p>But he sighed with resignation, still staring at the ceiling as if trying to peek on apartment 42.</p><p>He moved his left hand to his dick slowly, as if teasing himself a little, feeling his palm through his abdomen and inner tighs while remembering the things he could smell on Keith’s desire. </p><p>Keith was a nice contradiction on what he wanted, but it seemed to fit in an artful way. He liked to be used like a cheap sex toy, but he also liked to be cherished as a beloved prized possession. He would adore being rewarded with pain (spanking, waxing, and others) and hate being edged for long periods, but he would love to have orgasms forced out of him. He wanted to be humiliated, called a slut or a whore for being such an “easy fucktoy”, but he also wanted to be called precious and a good boy for being so diligent and obedient.</p><p>A romantic masochist. </p><p>Just Shiro’s type. </p><p>He slowly circled his hardening dick’s base with his fist, making some languid pumps teasingly while still staring at the ceiling.</p><p>His imagination filled the gap with ideas about Keith. </p><p>Because wouldn’t it be nice if he was there, his hand tied behind his back and his mouth being used as a cocksleeve?</p><p>Keith’s wrists would be getting burned by the rope, making him moan in a way that Shiro knew it would be downright obscene around his dick. Shiro would be the one totally in power, holding Keith’s head while fucking his mouth, seeing the saliva rolling off his lips. </p><p>He imagined his fingers were tangled on dark soft hair instead of pumping his own dick or teasing his own cock head. </p><p>Shiro groaned, allowing himself to get lost on the fantasy and, with that letting the demonic side of himself take more control than what he usually allows. His wings fluttered, raising him from the armchair into the air slowly and making him spread as if he was laying on an invisible bed. His horns had a soft glow in gold and blue, bathing the semi-dark living room in a phantasmagoric light. </p><p>He moaned, tightening the grip on his dick just a little while imagining how tight Keith’s ass would feel like. Shiro could picture vividly in his head Keith tied in a gorgeous shibari pattern, in a position that definitely would be uncomfortable for him, but that would put him on Shiro’s mercy to be moved on his dick as he pleased, setting an unforgiving pace. Keith would be moaning like a cheap whore lost in pleasure, his voice raspy from the blow job on Shiro’s massive dick and from a little breath play that left beautiful finger marks on his elegant pale throat. </p><p>Shiro growled as his wings flapped, raising him even more in the air until he was touching the ceiling and using it to get off as he imagined mounting Keith and fucking him until he passed out. </p><p>He came with a long groan faster than he expected. </p><p>Shiro panted, trying to get the grip on himself back before groaning again, but this time in annoyance. </p><p>Because having semen on his ceiling was one of those “things that are different now and that he didn’t want to deal with”.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>At least it had landed only on the ceiling and on his abdomen. It would be awful if it had dripped into his fancy armchair.</p><p>He sighed, still floating up high, and touched his ceiling with his forehead. His thoughts were still on Keith, this time more gently. It seemed that jerking off had worked after all.</p><p>He frowned hearing some weird sounds coming from above. It sounded like words, but they also seemed to have a pattern. Since he was already there, he put one ear on the ceiling to try to find out exactly what it was.</p><p>It was still not possible to distinguish the words (even with his ear on the ceiling), but it sounded like a chant. Not in an ominous way, mind you. If anything it reminded Shiro of mantras. It was more melodic than Buddhist chants but less musical than Hindu. Since those were the only variation Shiro knew of, he didn’t have anything else to compare. It was very faint and if it wasn’t for his senses being slightly highlighted and his close proximity, Shiro probably wouldn’t have heard it. </p><p>Well, Keith did smell like incense that day. Shiro wouldn’t take him as a religious type, but it was a nice surprise. Religions didn’t affect Shiro, so it was only a nice irony that the guy that he was attracted too seemed to have one. </p><p>He sighed before groaning one more time.</p><p>He had been such an asshole today when Keith was just trying to be friendly.</p><p>“Get a grip, Shirogane, and get your act together” he ordered himself before lowering to grab a towel to clean up before the jizz dripped on his furniture.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Keith smelled like motor oil and leather the next time Shiro saw him. </p><p>Motor oil, leather, and, of course, lavender. </p><p>He was wearing combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a leather jacket, and he had a motorcycle helmet in his hands. Shiro had his demon side more under control that day, but he could still feel it purring due to the lack of a collar on Keith’s attire (as if that would be of any indication that he was taken). </p><p>Keith was collecting the mail from his mailbox and hadn’t noticed Shiro there yet, thus Shiro hemmed to get his attention. He still almost lost his breath at how stunning Keith’s blue eyes were. He was a man in a mission, though, and he would follow his plan. So he smiled what he hoped was a friendly smile. </p><p>"Keith, right? From the 42?”</p><p>"Yes?" Keith nodded with a little wariness in his voice. </p><p>"Hi, I just wanted to apologize for the last day. I wasn’t having a good couple of day and I ended up being rude to you.”</p><p>Keith crossed his arms. </p><p>"Is that why you also ran away from the grocery store?”</p><p>Shiro cringed.</p><p>He had hoped Keith wouldn’t bring that up.</p><p>"Yeah… I… had a really bad migraine… in a very ridiculous moment…”</p><p>That excuse was so lame that made Shiro more ashamed of it than the fact that he indeed ran away. </p><p>Keith seemed to ponder the excuse for about one second before smiling back. </p><p>"Yeah, no problem. No harm done.”</p><p>"I’m Shiro, by the way, from 32.”</p><p>"Shiro?" Keith smiled brightly “That’s an unusual name.”</p><p>Shiro scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>"It’s a nickname from my surname actually. Everybody calls me that, so…”</p><p>"Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”</p><p>"It’s ok.”</p><p>They were still smiling at each other. Shiro was beyond charmed with Keith, but he had a plan, a plan to be polite but distant from Keith. Even if he was the object of his attraction, it was for the best.</p><p>Keith, however, didn’t seem to get that memo. </p><p>"So, uh… I’m new to the neighborhood." he started before Shiro could say his goodbye “And, uh, I want to try out the coffee shop nearby.”</p><p>He fidgeted with his keys nervously, toying with the rabbit foot on his keychain. It was unfairly endearing.</p><p>"Would you like to go with me? Get some coffee?”</p><p>Shiro <em>knew</em> he should just refuse and walk away. It would be for the best, for he didn’t trust his demon side not to try to make a move and make Keith uncomfortable or end up revealing himself in some way. </p><p>That’s what he should do, what his rational said told him to do.</p><p>However, Keith’s smile was shy, his pink lips looked very soft, his jawline was sinful, and he smelled like desire with lavender. It wasn’t that Shiro was weak in resisting it. It was just that the combination was way too strong for him to even <em>want </em>to resist it. Thus, in a lapse of rational judgment and speaking from his heart, Shiro replied with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I’d love to.”</p><p>A heartbeat later and Shiro was already cursing at himself internally for not saying no and getting away from Keith in definitive. It would be the best solution to control his demon. </p><p>But Keith’s smile grown sweeter and Shiro couldn’t find one single hair in his body that regretted having said yes. </p><p>He could go back to avoid Keith later.</p><p>It was just coffee after all.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Ok, it wasn’t just coffee.</p><p>Not that Shiro didn’t try to make it just one (1, singular) coffee.</p><p>He was an (almost) highly functional adult, perfectly capable of saying “no”, thank you very much.</p><p>And he did…</p><p>... Twice…</p><p>The third time doesn’t count, ok!?</p><p>He just really couldn’t stand seeing Keith’s smile fall again. </p><p>After their one (1, singular) coffee, Shiro just couldn’t unlearn that Keith:</p><p>&gt; really loved his dog and had tons of pictures of him on his phone, talking fondly about how he tried to befriend all the cats around the block already and would get morose if a kitty ran away from him;</p><p>&gt; had a little quirky way of preparing his coffee, by adding a dash of cinnamon with his fingers and turning his spoon around in the coffee seven times before drinking it (it was endearing how he didn’t seem to even notice doing that);</p><p>&gt; had the most handsome and shy smile, that he would hide behind the cup, especially after making Shiro chuckle with a joke. It was a silly pun that the coffee was giving him a ‘Deja brew’;</p><p>&gt; liked the stars and space just as much Shiro did and could talk hours and hours about it. They actually did that and stayed in the coffee shop for three cups of coffee and two muffins. </p><p>It was one thing for Shiro to say no to a guy he was merely attracted to (even if he had a lapse of judgment before), but another was to say no to a very sweet and witty guy that wanted to spend time with him. </p><p>He tried. </p><p>Making excuses and even going out of his way to avoid Keith. Jerking off helped a little too, but he was restraining himself to his bedroom and his bed for now (better to clean sheets than clean the ceiling). </p><p>But that third time, with Keith asking him out to check a new dog park that opened recently and wasn’t too far from their building, was too much for Shiro. </p><p>It was just unfair that on top of being unfairly handsome, Keith really looked like a kitten alone in the rain when Shiro turned him down again. There was so much a guy could take. </p><p>"We could… uh… I usually go running in the evenings. Maybe you and Kosmo could come with me…”</p><p>Keith’s first smile was bright as the sun before it turned into his usual shy smile. Stars still shone in his dark blue eyes, though. </p><p>"That’d be great! Tomorrow?”</p><p>Shiro’s smile was shaky, for he knew he’ll have to clean jizz from the ceiling again if he wanted to control himself on their second hang out. </p><p>"Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Accepting that second hang out was Shiro’s first mistake, but he guessed the biggest of them all was to give Keith his phone number. </p><p>He groaned during his break time when he heard the ping announcing probably a new message from Keith.</p><p>Matt, who was also on his break raised one eyebrow. </p><p>"You’ve been doing that every day when you get a new message that isn’t from me, Allura or Lotor." he leaned on the break room table, promptly forgetting his coffee “Come on, spit it out, what’s up.”</p><p>Shiro felt himself blushing.</p><p>"Nothing! There’s nothing going on. Same old, same old.”</p><p>Matt wasn’t impressed.</p><p>"So you won’t mind if I look at the mysterious person who sends you messages every day.”</p><p>"Why are you even interested in that?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>"You groan when you get the messages but then can’t stop smiling." Matt smirked, “You have my curiosity, now let’s see if you’re worth my attention.”</p><p>"That’s not how the meme goes." Shiro pouted.</p><p>"Someone is deflecting." he sangsong. </p><p>Shiro sighed in defeat. There was no way to hide much from his best friend after all. His only consolation was that it was a two-way street and he would tease Matt about her crush on Nyma (one of the new paramedics on the hospital) whenever possible. It was kinda cute to see Matt really make a fool of himself.</p><p>In any case, Shiro blushed again and looked away. </p><p>"It’s my neighbor.”</p><p>That <em>definitely </em>picked Matt’s attention, for he smiled like a mischievous  Cheshire cat. </p><p>"Already exchanged phone numbers with Mr. Right, I see.”</p><p>"Stop calling him that. I already told you that his name is-”</p><p>"Keith Y. Kogane, 28 years old, an investigative journalist for the <em>Voltron Tribune</em>, game designer on his free time, owns a rad red motorcycle and have a very, very big dog.”</p><p>Shiro blinked.</p><p>"How the fuck did you-”</p><p>"I checked his Instagram and other social media, like any sane person. He’s a bit of a shit poster and has some weird esoteric shit from time to time, but he seems alright.”</p><p>He probably made a very weird face, for Matt rolled his eyes knowingly.</p><p>"Let me guess, you didn’t even check him on social media." Shiro’s blush was enough to answer “Honestly, bro, if it wasn’t for me, you could be dating a total psycho and wouldn’t even know.”</p><p>Shiro sighed on the inside. </p><p>He guessed that another perk of having a demon side now was being able to identify sociopathy with almost surgical precision. Their desires were just… awful. To sum up, to them it would be all about their own pleasure and disregard for others, a lack of any person as their object of desire or affection, making all other people merely objects to them. It obviously wasn’t as clear cut as the description made it be, but more of a gradient, but at the same time there were some people Shiro could just look at and know they crossed some invisible point of no return. Thank the gods that those were rare.</p><p>But that was what made him positive that Keith <em>definitely</em> wasn’t a “psycho”. </p><p>Matt sighed with a flair of dramatics, bringing Shiro back to the conversation. </p><p>"It falls upon on the awesome me again to announce that, yes, he is single and into men.”</p><p>It was Shiro’s turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Thanks, but I’m not interested.”</p><p>"Shiro, I didn’t listen to you waxing poetry about the guy’s eyes and cologne…”</p><p>"I didn’t!”</p><p>"...for three fucking weeks…”</p><p>"It wasn’t that long!”</p><p>"...for you to lie to my face now." he deadpanned “You <em>are</em> interested.”</p><p>Shiro looked away once again, feeling his ears burning. </p><p>"Ok, <em>fine</em>. But that doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>"Of course it does, man! It’s the first time since Adam that you’re interested in someone." he pretended to dry a tear “And I didn’t even have to play wingman.”</p><p>"Oh, stop it, you big drama queen.”</p><p>Matt grinned right before getting thoughtful.</p><p>"There’s just one thing that I really don’t get. Why do you get so angst whenever you get his messages? And no lying this time, ok bro?”</p><p>That made Shiro’s blush spread.</p><p>"I mean… what if…" he could feel that he was getting as red as a ripe tomato “… what if he sent something suggestive?”</p><p>Matt’s reaction was as Shiro expected: he groaned in utter annoyance before grimacing.</p><p>"You’re telling me that you’re worried that he sent you a nude or that he’s sexting you?" facing Shiro’s non-answer, a shrug, Matt’s face became angry “I’m really going to hunt down and kill Adam for leaving you like this.”</p><p>Shiro cringed.</p><p>"It’s not his fault…”</p><p>A glare.</p><p>"Not his fault, says he, and I call bullshit! Dude, you weren’t a prude before Adam! I mean, it would be ok if you were, but now you seem almost afraid of sex! And it happened <em>after</em> Adam! It’s totally his fault and I don’t know why you still defend him!”</p><p>Shiro cringed, this time on the inside once more. </p><p>The falling on their relationship was on both of them if Shiro was being honest. However, his “prudeness” was on him, his way of dealing with demonic urges. Well, he couldn’t just call an exorcist, could he? It’s not like there’s a phone number for that.</p><p>(There was actually a few on the internet, but none that Shiro found truly reliable).</p><p>But…</p><p>Well…</p><p>He couldn’t tell Matt <em>that</em>, could he?</p><p>Shiro hated to throw Adam under the bus for that, but it was best than the alternative.</p><p>"It doesn’t matter." he ended up answering “Keith and I are just friends and I want it to stay that way.”</p><p>"Uhum, right. Friends that talk every day through messages.”</p><p>"Matt, <em>we</em> talk every day through messages. Don’t be jealous, honey, he’s just a friend.”</p><p>"But you don’t groan like that at my messages anymore, sugar." he pouted dramatically before continuing “But seriously now, you like him, he seems to like you, so there’s no need for you to continue to be a celibate monk. Loose up, dude.”</p><p>Matt’s name was called back to Pathology before Shiro could answer.</p><p>He sighed, before opening his phone to reply.</p><p>If only things were that simple…</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At least with the constant messaging, Shiro was able to dodge Keith’s requests to hang out with just a little less guilt.</p><p>Just a little bit, since he could hold onto the consolation that they were still talking with each other every day. That without having to deal with the spike in demonic energy on his body whenever he catches a sniff on the smell of lavender and Keith’s body wash.</p><p>But it also made Shiro even more aware of how sweet and endearing Keith was. </p><p>It wasn’t fair. </p><p>He was trying not to fall for him. It was already bad enough that he had a massive attraction towards Keith, he didn’t have to have a crush too. So he was doing his best to avoid that. </p><p>A few weeks later, as Shiro was getting back home, Keith sent him yet another link of a joke with the Witcher series. He had found a new twitter only with those jokes and had been sending the ones he found funnier to Shiro. </p><p>He smiled and made a silly joke about “tossing a coin to your witcher” while opening his mailbox. He heard a chuckle behind him.</p><p>"Well, someone is in a good humor.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, already feeling the headache forming to have to deal with one of his neighbors, Lance. </p><p>Lance lived on the floor above Shiro’s and he was a very tiring person.</p><p>He was the one with most complaints from the other tenants (Shiro himself had complained about him, for listening to loud music at 8 a.m. on a Saturday). Lance was also way too found on gossips, even if people didn’t really care about the people being shit talked, and even if sometimes Lance was highly oblivious to what was really happening (filling the gaps with a too wild imagination). </p><p>To Shiro, it was even more tiresome because Lance seemed to have some problem with his own desires and sexuality. Yes, Shiro could see that Lance genuinely liked women, but there was also so much conflict on his desires, so much shame, and confusion, that it always gave Shiro a headache. Most of the time, he could ignore people’s desires after the initial shock. But to Lance that was such an issue that it was on the front seat, making it impossible for Shiro to not notice. </p><p>He smiled out of politeness before turning to face his neighbor. </p><p>"Evening, Lance.”</p><p>"May I know who is the lucky gal?”</p><p>Shiro’s smile stained a little as he pushed some sexual images projected from Lance away from his mind before answering.</p><p>"It’s a man, Lance. I’ve said already that I’m gay, and it’s just a friend.”</p><p>"You don’t know what you’re missing. There’s nothing like a nice pair of-”</p><p>Shiro was <em>very</em> thankful his phone rang at that moment, giving the perfect excuse to interrupt and ignore Lance before his mind was raided again by more confused porn. </p><p>It was Keith calling.</p><p>"<em>Are you home yet?" </em>Keith asked in a frantic way as soon as Shiro picked up, not giving time even to say hello. He was panting as if he was running while talking.</p><p>"Uh… yeah? I’m just grabbing my mail?”</p><p>Keith hung up immediately, making Shiro really confused.</p><p>Lance had a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Who was it?”</p><p>Before Shiro had the chance to answer, Keith came out running from the stairs with Kosmo on a leash and a bag on his other hand. </p><p>The smell of lavender invaded Shiro’s senses as if he had drunk two glasses of wine way too fast. He felt pleasantly dizzy and wanted to lean on Keith to keep standing. He wanted to lean on him and push him to the wall, so Shiro could kiss him right before ripping his shirt open and-</p><p>Shiro took a deep breath through his mouth to compose himself and to avoid letting his mind taking him into a long ride into sexy madness. </p><p>That was <em>NOT</em> the time!</p><p>"I know this is sudden," Keith said, still breathless, gorgeous and smelling like lavender and fresh coffee “but can you watch Kosmo for me? Just for a night?”</p><p>Shiro smiled and was about to answer when Lance interrupted.</p><p>"Oh, hi Keith!" he said sarcastically, crossing his arms with an annoyed pout “Good evening to you too! No ominous pentagram today I see!”</p><p>A few more images projected, making Shiro really wonder what was with Lance and butts that were so damn complicated! They were butts! They weren’t supposed to cause that much distress, for fuck’s sake!</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I don’t have time for your drama, 43.”</p><p>Lance gasped, but before that derailed into a fight, Shiro interrupted.</p><p>"Did something happen?" he asked concerned, but already extending his hand to take the leash. </p><p>Keith gave him a roguish smirk.</p><p>"I may or may not have gotten <em>that</em> interview.”</p><p>After Matt had tipped him on Keith being a journalist, Shiro had asked him about it. Keith had talked about his job and, after Shiro swore to keep the secret, he had revealed excitedly about his possible next article: a piece about corruption on Governor Zarkon’s office. Keith was just trying to sweet talk a source on the inside for confirmation of a lot of data he had already collected.</p><p>It really made Shiro feel beyond flattered for Keith to trust him with that information. However, until that moment, according to his messages, the interview wouldn’t happen so soon. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> It might take a while</p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> I mean, people usually want to talk, but there are too many consequences for them</p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> So I just have to wait and keep insisting on the background</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>T.Shiro:</strong> Sounds kinda tedious.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> Nah</p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> Because when I get that interview, it will be pure gold o(*&gt;ω&lt;*)o</p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> I could already publish the article with all what I have</p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> But an inside source would help a lot to show how important this case is to the public</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>T.Shiro:</strong> I know you can do it! ٩( 'ω' )و</p>
  <p><strong>T.Shiro:</strong> Just be patient</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> Because “Patience yields Focus”? (‾⌣‾)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>T.Shiro:</strong> ( •̀ω•́ ) hah. hah.</p>
  <p><strong>T.Shiro:</strong> very funny, Mr smarty pants</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Keith:</strong> (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Shiro was actually happy for Keith that it was that fast. </p><p>"Keith! That’s awesome!" he grinned back at him “Congratulations!”</p><p>"Heh, it’s too soon to celebrate." he scratched the back of his neck in a mixture of humbleness and excitement “But can you watch Kosmo for me? Just until tomorrow?”</p><p>"Sure!”</p><p>"Awesome! Here’s the little rascal and here’s the baby bag. I put some food, his extra bows, and a few toys. I already walked him today, and he’ll probably use the bathroom only tomorrow, and he’ll behave. Won’t you?”</p><p>The last part was obviously addressed to the dog, who whined as if chastised, lowering his ears and looked like a sad puppy in a way no huge dog should. Shiro petted him right before taking the leash out of Keith’s hand. He felt his hand twinge in a good way when their fingers touched, but Shiro vehemently focused on the dog and the leash in order to keep his thoughts in check. He even didn’t look at Keith while taking the bag, needing a moment to gather himself back into some semblance of a normal human. </p><p>"That’s ok, I can watch Kosmo for you." he smiled “Go, be great.”</p><p>Keith’s light up with a smile. His eyes shone, a blue so deep it was almost purple, full of tiny stars like the most beautiful galaxy. </p><p>"Thank you! See ya later!”</p><p>And with that, he ran off, leaving Shiro with a smile of his own.</p><p>Keith was just so charming and dreamy.</p><p>"Oh, wow," said Lance.</p><p>Shiro blushed and lost his smile, pushing Lance’s projected images of porn away from his mind again (he swore to god, he would definitely leave cards for mental health professionals on Lance’s door). He had been so focused on Keith with his heavenly smell and on keeping his inner demon in check that he had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room. </p><p>When he turned back to Lance, Lance had a knowing smirk on his face. </p><p>"Looks like someone has a crush." he sangsong.</p><p>It made Shiro blush even harder. </p><p>Lucky for him, before Lance could say anything else, Kosmo growled and barked in his direction. Lance shrieked and ran, even if Kosmo didn’t do anything more than to stand up from his sitting position. The dog immediately sat back and faced Shiro with his tongue lolled out in a friendly way.</p><p>"Good puppy," Shiro said absentmindedly, scratching Kosmo’s ears while lost in thought. </p><p>Lance’s words rang on his ears in mockery. </p><p>“Someone has a crush”.</p><p>Goddamit. </p><p>Was he that obvious and that oblivious?</p><p>It was too late to fight off a crush apparently.</p><p>It already happened.</p><p>Shiro had a crush on Keith.</p><p>He hadn’t been avoiding it. </p><p>He just had been on denial.</p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p><p>Not fair at all.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shiro ended up taking Kosmo with him on his evening run. Better than to leave him to his own devices to trash his apartment, right?</p><p>He also had an ulterior motive for that: hopefully, the dog would be so tired that he would leave Shiro alone at night. It was not that Shiro disliked Kosmo, quite on the contrary: he was always well behaved and friendly, and he was a dog, so what not to like about him? Even if Shiro was more of a cat person himself, big puppies were also nice. However, his unprompted encounter with Keith had left him on edge, hornier in more than one sense. He would try to deal with it on his run, but if that didn’t work he <em>really</em> would need some “me time” to blow off the steam and be able to control his demonic urges.</p><p>The run didn’t work that day for anything that Shiro planned. Kosmo still seemed to be super awake and electric and he was still beyond aroused by Keith’s lavender scent ingrained on his memory. To his lucky, Kosmo seemed to be a lot smarter than Shiro gave him credit for. The dog stared at Shiro’s conflicted expression once they got home and sat obediently near his couch as if politely giving Shiro his own space. </p><p>Shiro made sure to give him plenty of treats (more than he probably should) after a long jerking off session on the shower. </p><p>He masturbated again in the morning, before opening his bedroom door to go fetch Kosmo. Better be prepared if Keith was going to retrieve his puppy soon. Kosmo stared at him in a weird knowingly way, making Shiro feel judged for a few seconds. </p><p>Judged by a dog. </p><p>That was his new low. </p><p>However, Kosmo barked happily and wagged his tail, making Shiro ponder is he had imagined all that or if he really had just gained the dog’s approval. </p><p>Keith knocked as Shiro was having coffee. His clothes were the same from yesterday and they were all rumpled. His baby-blue shirt was opened, showing his white undershirt and a necklace with a beautiful yellow stone hanging (Shiro was almost certain it was a tiger-eye). His hair was disheveled, he had bags under his eyes and some stubble on his jaw, and he looked overall tired. But at the same time, there was a happy twinkle in his eyes, like a soft star in the twilight blue sky. The happy twinkle of a mission accomplished and pride on a job well done. Keith had a tired but gorgeous small smile to match up. His scent of lavender was underneath the smell of old coffee and fresh ink</p><p>If Shiro wasn’t crushing on Keith already, he <em>definitely </em>would start after seeing him like that.</p><p>"Hey…”</p><p>"Hi!”</p><p>"Sorry for just dumping my dog on you yesterday without further notice." Keith scratched the back of his neck, with an endearing and boyish charm.</p><p>"It’s ok." Shiro smiled back “I’m happy to help you.”</p><p>He quickly grabbed all Kosmo things and put back on the bag while Keith cooed at his dog, still with his tired smile. It was all made in silence for Keith seemed to be in no condition to carry a coherent conversation at the moment. </p><p>They stopped by the door to say their good-byes. </p><p>"Thanks again for looking after this rascal for me.”</p><p>"It’s fine Keith, it was a pleasure." he smiled back at him “Did you get your interview?”</p><p>Keith grinned.</p><p>It was a large grin but still reserved somehow. As if it was reserved only for Shiro. Rationally, he knew it was stupid to think the smile was only for him, but Shiro’s heart beat fast and he couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love. </p><p>"You’re gonna have to read about it later on the <em>Voltron Tribune</em>." he said cocky, a feeling that looked good on Keith.</p><p>Shiro smiled back, proud of him. </p><p>"I just can’t wait.”</p><p>Keith blushed and sheepishly toyed with the rabbit foot on his keychain.</p><p>"Hey, uh… Do you want to grab some drinks later? Just the two of us?”</p><p>Shiro’s heart beat faster. </p><p>He should say no.</p><p>"Do you mean hanging out later?”</p><p>Keith’s blush deepened.</p><p>"I mean… kinda… but…" he looked away embarrassed “I was thinking more like a date.”</p><p>Shiro felt himself blushing. </p><p>He <em>definitely</em> should say no.</p><p>His demon side was under control now, but he would be testing his luck too much if he allowed himself that romantic interaction with lovely Keith. </p><p>He <em>really</em> should say no.</p><p>Keith noticed his hesitation.</p><p>"I-I mean, you don’t have to! It’s ok if you don’t want! I just…" he rubbed his face in frustration before continuing in a groan “Fuck. I misread everything, didn’t I? Sorry, I’m just really tired right now and I should just shut up.”</p><p>Yes, Shiro really should say no…</p><p>...but he didn’t want to say no.</p><p>In another lapse of judgment, he smiled, still feeling his face warm. </p><p>"I’d love to, Keith.”</p><p>The excitement on Keith’s voice, his smile and the sparkle in his eyes almost made Shiro not regret saying yes. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>(He had one extra chance of backing off from the date a few hours later when Keith sent him a message asking if that really happened. He was too sleep-deprived to remember for sure.)</p><p>(Still against his best judgment, Shiro said yes).</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shiro was way in too deep to be panicking. </p><p>And yet, there he was, one hour before their first official date, totally naked and in his demon form, with a raging erection that he <em>really</em> couldn’t will down. </p><p>He rubbed his face in frustration, his wings fluttering in a mixture of impatience and embarrassment. </p><p>Shiro sat on the bed with a lot of hopelessness, his head in between his hands.</p><p>He guessed that he could (and, in his opinion, should) call the date off and avoid any of those lapses of judgment in the future. Maybe not even talk with ever Keith again.</p><p>However, just imagining the sad kitten look on Keith’s face made him vehemently refuse to do so. </p><p>Besides, it was just one date. </p><p>He could call it off later.</p><p>(Because, in his mind, there was no way any relationship with him was going to last). </p><p>Shiro glared at his erection and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Fine! Let’s get this over with!”</p><p>He wrapped his hand around his dick, fully intended on being fast and on doing that as clinically as he could. As if it was just one very embarrassing and ridiculous medical procedure.</p><p>That obviously didn’t work and his imagination started to create a very elaborate scenario. </p><p>He imagined Keith as being his and only his, with a nice black collar with Shiro’s name in a gold medal. Keith completely naked and aroused, kneeling in front of Shiro. </p><p>His legs were bound by a spread-bar, so he couldn’t move much, while his hands were bound in leather mittens so he couldn’t touch himself. The finishing touch was a golden cock ring, lose enough to allow the free blood circulation to Keith’s dick, but tight enough that he would stay hard and not come through his cock for as long as Shiro desired. </p><p>Keith had done so well with his article that he deserved a treat, and that was why Shiro had padded him nicely until his ass was pink and sore. Then he had dripped some nice drops of hot red wax on it, making Keith wail in pain/pleasure to the point of tears while thanking Shiro and begging for more. </p><p>Oh, but Shiro wasn’t done with him, not at all. He would then finger Keith mercilessly, pulling two prostate orgasms out of him before bending him over the bed and fucking five other more. While he fucked him as much as he liked, Shiro would tell him how much of a slut he was, opening his legs like that to be used like a cheap whore. What would his co-workers think if they see him like that, seeing him as the easy slut he was? Probably they would want a go with the cum dump until he was full and spent. Who wouldn’t want at least one go with such a lovely whore? But he was Shiro’s and Shiro’s alone, <em>his</em> slut, <em>his</em> whore, and since he was such a good boy they would stay like that, wouldn’t they?</p><p>Shiro could almost hear the moans and cries Keith would make in the middle of a litany of “yes! yes!”. That lovely music would only be interrupted every time Keith got yet another dry orgasm when he probably would stop to wail, tears rolling down his eyes while he begged for a final release. </p><p> Shiro would obviously allow himself to come as many times as he liked, filling Keith’s hole with his cum until it was dripping, even with Shiro’s cock in the way. One of the many perks of being a demon: being able to go for hours and hours and to come again and again. Once he was done, he would stuff a big but plug there, just to hear Keith cry out one more time before sitting in front of Keith.</p><p>Keith, kneeling in front of him, bound to the spread bar and the mittens, ass red and still with dry droplets of red wax, asshole stuffed with his come and a big plug, staring at Shiro with tears in his eyes and begging for release. And he had been such a good boy, how could Shiro deny him that?</p><p>He would use Keith’s mouth as his personal fucktoy this time, holding him by his hair and making his gag on his dick, while Keith humped his leg like a dog. He would release the cock ring with his tail right after coming deep on Keith’s throat, making him swallow every drop while cumming on his leg. </p><p>In real life, Shiro came on his hand, imagining the lovely expression, completely debauched and utterly <strong><em>ruined</em></strong>, that Keith would have: lips abused and red, with saliva running down the corners; cheeks red and with tear marks running down to his chin; sweat matting his hair; eyes glassy, with him completely subdued into a deep level of pleasure and left at Shiro’s mercy.</p><p>Shiro groaned, pushing that guilty fantasy away and flopping on the bed.</p><p>At least his erection had died down, but that didn’t help <em>at all</em> his second-guessing if he would be able to control himself during their date.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>He probably would be able to behave, but it would still be so fucking embarrassing going out with Keith right after having jerked off to him like that. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Their date was wonderful, obviously. </p><p>Keith was already there when Shiro got to the bar. He was drinking a beer even if the bar was quite fancy. He was dressed up in a bad boy fancy type of way, with a fancy leather jacket over black slacks and a nice white shirt with the first two buttons open. His smile to Shiro, though, had a boyish charm, melting any defense Shiro had tried to build in order to even think of ending that (whatever “that” was) before they could really start. </p><p>Shiro refused to let Keith pay for a drink for him (better to stay sober since alcohol and demonic powers didn’t seem like a good duo), but let him pay for fries that they ate slowly while talking and laughing together. It was impossible not to smile while Keith confessed, blushing a little, that he really didn’t know a thing about drinks, so he ordered his beer. It was somehow endearing that a reporter that could potentially take down the governor knew nothing about alcohol like that. </p><p>That could be just like their previous outings, just friendly banter and friendly interactions. However, Keith sat closer to him in the bar, their knees and thighs touching from time to time, and his hand shyly meeting Shiro’s on occasions. His eye and the way he leaned closer were also definitely not just “friendly”, neither were his blushing and the way he put his hair behind his ear. There weren’t any mixed signals there: Keith was really interested in Shiro. </p><p>Romantically.</p><p>(And sexually, but Shiro was adamant to ignore that for supernatural reasons).</p><p>Shiro at least was honest with himself this time and admitted he sucked at resisting that. Granted, he didn’t start any of the touching or the leaning, staying almost perfect still on his barstool or moving just a few millimeters to put some distance between them. However, his mistake was allowing Keith to get closer and enjoying that openly.</p><p>They went home in the same uber. It would be ridiculous to go to the same place separately. Again, Shiro tried to stay very still in the car, but he didn’t oppose at all when Keith got closer than necessary, leaning on Shiro and grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. </p><p>It was sweet and just the type of free affection Shiro loved and have been missing for these long three years he had been by himself. He squeezed Keith’s fingers lightly and earned a happy sigh and a head on his shoulder for that.</p><p>They still held hands and while they rode the old elevator together. They were in a happy silence, exchanging only smiles and side glances. </p><p>Keith held Shiro’s hand tightly for a moment when he was exiting on the third floor. They stood there, holding the elevator with Shiro on the outside and their hands connected. </p><p>"I had a lot of fun tonight." Keith said, looking down bashfully while biting his lip in a shy smile. The line was a little cliché, even corny, but his eyes shone like a small bottled galaxy in the dim light, a vision dazzling by itself.</p><p>Shiro smiled back.</p><p>"Yeah, me too…”</p><p>He could end that there. He could just say goodnight and be on his merry way back home down the corridor.</p><p>But just for a moment…</p><p>Just once…</p><p>Shiro wanted to be selfish and get what he wanted. Especially because Keith seemed more than willing to give it to him. He would deal with the consequences later, especially because they seemed meaningless compared to what he had to gain.</p><p>Shiro pulled Keith towards himself, who came with no resistance to his arms. Keith gently put his hands on his chest and had his eyes half-closed, leaning his face towards Shiro’s. Shiro’s hands were in his waist and he bridged the gap between them.</p><p>Their kiss was like a breath of fresh air and somehow tasted like cherry. Keith’s lips were soft and pliant under Shiro’s. Keith sighed as if he was in a fairytale, and Shiro’s heartbeat seemed to agree with him. </p><p>It was a movie kiss and it made Shiro feel as if he had sparkles in his soul. </p><p>However, Keith also seemed to want <em>more</em>.</p><p>His hands slide down Shiro’s chest, one of them squeezing his pectoral while the other continued to his abdomen.</p><p>Shiro would love to let that continue. He really would. His apartment was very close, and even if he himself didn’t have condoms, there was a lot he could do without needing penetration. Being a sex demon <em>definitely</em> also worked.</p><p>However, it was exactly because he was now a sex demon, still not sure if he could hold back and still not sure about the extension of his powers, that he had to stop. There was a limit to how reckless he allowed himself to be. </p><p>He moved his hands to stop Keith’s and broke the kiss.</p><p>"Hey, slow down, cherry bomb. This is just the first date.”</p><p>Keith chuckled embarrassed. </p><p>"Sorry, I got carried away.”</p><p>"It’s ok." Shiro brushed Keith’s hair away from his face and kissed his forehead" But I think it’s best if we say goodnight.</p><p>"Ok." Keith smile before kissing him lightly on the lips again “Goodnight Shiro.”</p><p>Shiro smiled back.</p><p>"Goodnight Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Why Shiro had the illusion that he could go back avoiding Keith after an official date was beyond him.</p><p>In hindsight, it was a ridiculous idea to entertain. First of all, Keith had been relentless about wanting to spend time with Shiro even before they started dating. Why in the world would he stop now? But most importantly, being together is what people fucking do when they are dating and they can be together.</p><p>Again, Shiro was able to resist Keith asking him out twice before he caved in to the sight of pouty lips, pleading blue eyes and a hand seeking to hold his.</p><p>Their second date was a traditional “cinema and then dinner”, and it was both lovely and a total disaster.</p><p>Who knew the scent of Keith’s lavender with popcorn would arouse the demon so much that Shiro would have to masturbate in the restroom? Shiro blamed the dark of the cinema being also very arousing. Adding it all to the mix and it was the perfect mess. </p><p>But it was still great and amazing to walk with Keith on their way to an open food court in a nearby park. Neither of them wanted something fancy for dinner, and the walk on the city that summer night was refreshing, especially when Keith laughed at some of Shiro's silly puns.</p><p>They seemed to be unable to stop smiling when they were together.</p><p>Dinner was very casual and intimate, with the lights on the food court being bright enough to let them see what they were eating but soft enough that it made them feel as if they were alone on their little bubble.</p><p>This time, however, Shiro kept more to himself, refraining even more from touching Keith. It felt wrong to touch him after jerking off in a fucking public restroom. Keith had trusted Shiro not to be a creep, and yet Shiro had jerked off in the middle of their date, like a big creepy weirdo. Yes, he had washed his hands, he wasn't an animal. But it still felt wrong</p><p>Apparently, he was quite obvious about his avoidance behavior.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Keith asked with a worried expression.</p><p>He had tried to touch Shiro's hand, and Shiro had tensed up. Because Shiro wanted to avoid contact, but he couldn't just pull his hand away. It would be awful of him! What kind of boyfriend would pull his hand away from his significant other?</p><p>Thus, Shiro gave him a strained smile.</p><p>"I'm fine, just stress from work. It was a long day." not a lie, but not true either “You were talking about narrative structures.”</p><p>Keith blushed.</p><p>"I thought you weren't paying attention.”</p><p>"Of course I was." Shiro's smile became softer “You really know how to make things interesting.”</p><p>Keith smiled back, and that made Shiro's heart soar.</p><p>"Besides," he continued “it's a very cool theme. But I'm afraid I don't know much, so I prefer to listen to your soothing voice explaining it to me.”</p><p>He winked for effect. It was worth it to see Keith lovely flushed.</p><p>Because having to masturbate again when he got home was really a small price to see Keith still blushing but talking about the hero’s journey with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shiro <em>knew</em> the relationship was a mistake. </p><p>How could he not know? He was a demon after all and, as far as he knows, demons don’t get happily ever afters. At least not without starting an apocalypse.</p><p>But he was also positive that it would be impossible not to fall for Keith.</p><p>First of all, he was just drop-dead gorgeous. Of course that being attractive wasn’t the most important thing a person could be, but it really helped that Keith was really easy on the eyes. Devastatingly handsome, and Shiro was still human enough to be unable to resist.</p><p>The key issue, though, was how much Keith was sweet, passionate and honest, especially with what he wanted. At some point on their dates, Keith even admitted that if Shiro had said “no” to him, he would still want to be his friend (even if he wasn’t that good with handling rejection). He knew what or, in this case, who he wanted and would do his best to get it instead of dancing around, but he would still be gracious if he didn’t get it. </p><p>There were other things too, a myriad of little details that Shiro couldn’t help but be smitten with.</p><p>He still knew that he shouldn’t allow himself that.</p><p>What if he just loses his mind someday and let his urges, demonic urges, take control of him?</p><p>It had never happened at a significant level. He had been rough with Adam, manhandling him and all, but not to the point of truly hurting him. Shiro was still no animal, even if he had the horns to say otherwise. However, his desires were so much more intense now that he didn’t recognize himself sometimes.</p><p>He knew that he shouldn’t, but by now even Shiro couldn’t deny to himself that he was really bad at not doing the things he shouldn’t. At least not when Keith was involved.</p><p>Shiro needed a way to fix the situation, one that didn’t include leaving Keith, since he really didn’t like nor wanted that.</p><p>His solution was simple, and yet <em>very</em> complicated: to limit the number of dates and hangouts he had with Keith. Once a week seemed to be a good number. Also, limit their touching, since that seemed to be the most arousing of all the things Keith did.</p><p>The solution made Shiro cringe.</p><p>Yeah, it would be tough, but at least he would stay in control of himself.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Nine dates in, and so far so good.</p><p>It was relatively easy to pretend he was always too busy to date. Being a doctor had its perks he guessed.</p><p>Shiro had been quite confident that his plan might be working pretty well. So confident that he even invited Keith to his apartment on their seventh date. </p><p>In the beginning, it was very awkward, since Keith got the conclusion that it was an invitation to sex. Which was very understandable, something that most people who were dating would get. Hell, Shiro himself got that conclusion a few weeks later when Keith invited him to his apartment on their ninth date.</p><p>However, Shiro resisted Keith's advances with a tight smile and then suggested a movie. Keith had initially pouted but then he seemed to relax once Shiro pulled Keith's feet to his lap.</p><p>(Since none of them had a very strong feet fetish, Shiro felt it was a safe form of affection for the moment).</p><p>Their ninth date was on Keith's apartment, and this time things seemed to go smoothly and stayed very chaste. It was still a delight to see where his sweetheart lived, see the mess on his coat hanger (even if it was just the beginning of Fall), his thriving cactuses on his kitchen window, his shelf for incense and trinkets (shiny stones, small figures of many cultures, curious chalices and a purple dagger), and his collection of swords and books. Shiro teased Keith for being a “sword guy”, earning him a pout, then a smile with rolling eyes, and finally a kiss. There was a heavy sense of calm and relaxation on the ambient, a cozy air that was very welcoming for Shiro and that already made him really like Keith’s home.</p><p>However, on that date, Keith was being a little more reserved than usual. He didn't try to initiate anything with Shiro, but he also sat a little more distant, looking at Shiro as if deeply studying him.</p><p>It was a little unsettling as if there was an elephant in the room Shiro couldn't see. </p><p>He really hoped it wasn't related to the lack of sex.</p><p>"Something wrong, babe?" he couldn't help but ask in the middle of the movie they were watching.</p><p>None of them seemed to be paying attention anyway. Keith was busy studying Shiro and Shiro was distracted by that. Not even Kosmo seemed to be paying attention, looking at the couple with curiosity most of the time.</p><p>Keith blushed like he wasn't expecting to be caught red-handed.</p><p>"Uh… what do you mean?”</p><p>"You're staring.”</p><p>"I was just… thinking…”</p><p>That made Shiro hit the pause button and turn his full attention to him.</p><p>"About me?" Shiro half-joked while massaging Keith's feet.</p><p>The massaging seemed to make Keith relax a little.</p><p>"Kinda." he sighed “More about myself I guess.”</p><p>"Oh?”</p><p>"Yeah…”</p><p>"About what exactly?”</p><p>Keith shrugged.</p><p>"Just stuff…”</p><p>Kosmo scoffed from his spot on the floor. He seemed to be staring very unimpressed at Keith. Keith blushed and glared at him before looking away. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>"Your dog is judging you.”</p><p>Keith frowned annoyed.</p><p>"The joys of a lousy familiar." he grumbled quietly before sighing and answering back to Shiro “Don’t mind him.”</p><p>It was an odd way to refer to his dog, but Shiro just shrugged that off. Especially because Keith stretched his hand at that moment, caressing Shiro's cheek gently.</p><p>The touch was innocent enough for Shiro to be able to enjoy it by itself. He sighed with a smile, nudging Keith's hand with his cheek and putting his own hand over his.</p><p>He could feel as if there was still that invisible elephant in the room that he didn't know how to address. However, the gesture seemed to make Keith relax enough to give him a smile back. </p><p>Shiro's heart beat faster seeing his sweetheart get comfortable with their affection. It made him happy to make Keith happy. Shiro wished he could do more, he even craved more. But he was doing the most he could, and basking in all the touching and fondness his condition allowed and that Keith was giving him so freely.</p><p>"You can tell me what you’re thinking if it helps you." Shiro suggested, “Two heads are better than one.”</p><p>Keith seems to seriously consider that for a moment, with a thoughtful pout. But then he smiled again before nudging Shiro's other hand, the metal one, with his toes.</p><p>"Maybe later, but I'll hold you on that.”</p><p>Shiro chuckled, feeling light and warm.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It became very common for Shiro to watch Kosmo whenever Keith had to travel in order to get information or an interview. He was always embarrassed of the dog, because of his need to masturbate to Keith’s mere presence and scent, but it would be silly and really illogical if Shiro didn’t take care of his own boyfriend’s pet. </p><p>(Shiro didn’t know if they were really really a couple and although he wanted that he was too scared to ask due to his demonic condition). </p><p>This time, however, Keith would come back on their three month anniversary. </p><p>And of fucking course Shiro was counting. How could he not?</p><p>The truth was that Shiro was really scared of the day he would have to reveal his secret to Keith and would have to leave him, so he was counting all the wonderful days he had. </p><p>That was why Shiro was waiting for Keith by the door with a gift.</p><p>It wasn’t anything big, just a teddy bear. Well, a red teddy hippo to be more accurate. He went to a Build-A-Bear to make it since Keith had mentioned he really found that animal cute. Kosmo seemed to approve, barking happily and wagging his tail all the way. The dog also pulled Shiro towards a small flower shop on their way back. Shiro laughed but complied and bought some flowers too. </p><p>He had “blown off some steam” and taken a nice shower before sitting at the building entrance to wait. They were on the inside lobby, so all the other tenants had to pass there on their way to their homes. Kosmo sat well behaved most of the time, barking only to Lance who squealed and ran. </p><p>The wait was long, but Shiro really didn’t mind, passing his time with a book.</p><p>Finally, about ten minutes after midnight, Keith came. He was once again all rumpled and smelling of lavender and old coffee. He wasn’t as tired as the days he had an all-nighter, but he really could use some sleep. </p><p>And yet, he was still the most gorgeous man Shiro had laid his eyes on.</p><p>He was talking with his mom on the phone and seemed to be grimacing.</p><p>"Yes, mom, I know it’s the full moon, but I have a job! I can’t just drop… Yes, mom, I know it’s tradition but… Yeah, yeah, fuck capitalism, I know… Mom, I’m almost 29, of course that I swear!”</p><p>Keith finally noticed Shiro and blinked with confusion. Shiro smiled at him.</p><p>"Mom, I really have to go… Of course, I’ll visit you and Pa on Thanksgiving." he blushed at something his mother said “I’ll see about that. Love you, bye!”</p><p>He hung up before staring at Shiro, still confused.</p><p>"You’re here!" he said surprised, blinking owlishly.</p><p>"Yep." Shiro smiled, popping the ‘p’ sound gleefully while standing up from the floor “I wanted to wait for you.”</p><p>Keith blushed.</p><p>"Oh.”</p><p>"I missed you, babe.”</p><p>Shiro felt confident enough to hug Keith. Keith seemed to fully relax on the embrace with a pleased sigh. </p><p>Still smiling, Shiro detached himself and pick his gifts from their spot on the floor.</p><p>"Also, happy three month anniversary.”</p><p>Keith’s expression morphed into distress.</p><p>"Is it today!?”</p><p>"Technically, it was yesterday." Shiro chuckled. </p><p>"Ah, shit! Shiro, I’m so sorry-”</p><p>"Hey, hey." Shiro smiled, kissing Keith’s forehead playfully “It’s ok, baby. We didn’t talk about celebrating it anyway. I just wanted to do something nice for you and that sounded like a good excuse.”</p><p>That seemed to be the right thing to say, for Keith blushed harder so even the tips of his ears were red. He hid his smile on Shiro’s collarbone, hugging him tightly. </p><p>"Stop being so damn sweet.”</p><p>"Nope!" Shiro giggled, popping the ‘p’ sound again and hugging back “All the sweetness for my baby.”</p><p>He kissed Keith’s hair while Keith giggled.</p><p>"Thank you." Keith said once they detached from each other and he took his gifts. His eyes were gleaming like a thousand stars “I loved it.”</p><p>They walked to the elevator holding hand. Oddly enough, Shiro could feel Keith’s eyes studying him again, but this time there was a nice gleam of happiness mixed with whatever he was thinking.</p><p>Happiness looked good on him. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, it was obvious all that thinking Keith was doing on the background would lead to some conclusion. And it was also kinda obvious he would end up doing something about the said conclusion. That was his nature.</p><p>But Shiro had been so wrapped up in his fears that he would fuck up their relationship and his pitiful self-congratulatory pats on the back for following his own rules to notice. </p><p>It started semi innocent enough, with Keith asking over the phone on a Friday if they could talk, in person. </p><p>Shiro hesitated, already going under the tsunami of overthinking everything he could possibly have done wrong. Because, in his head, the only reason why Keith would request a talk like that would be to gently break up with him. Also, it was probably Shiro's fault.</p><p>Keith seemed to notice his conflict over his pause.</p><p>"<em>It's nothing bad.</em>" he added in a kind albeit anxious way “<em>I mean, it's just something I'm kinda worried and I want to make things more comfortable for us.”</em></p><p>That was marginally better but still made Shiro break some cold sweat.</p><p>"Y-yeah, sure. Could it be after my evening run?”</p><p>"<em>Actually, I'll be running late today, so maybe after dinner</em>.”</p><p>"We can do that tomorrow.”</p><p>"<em>Nah. Better do this as soon as we can. Also,” </em>Shiro could hear the smile on Keith's voice" <em>I just want to see you. So it's a win-win.”</em></p><p>Shiro sighed.</p><p>Well, Keith himself had said it wasn't something bad, so why not?</p><p>"Sure, baby. See you tonight then?”</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I'll text you." </em>he made a pause and Shiro could hear someone calling for Keith “<em>I've gotta go. See ya tonight.”</em></p><p>"Ok, bye.”</p><p>"<em>Bye!”</em></p><p>Shiro hung up and sighed again, whining just a little. His friends, Matt, Allura, and Lotor, looked at him with curiosity.</p><p>"Troubles in paradise?" Lotor asked with a hum.</p><p>Shiro just shrugged, earning a sympathetic pat from Allura.</p><p>"I'm sure everything will be fine." she said gently “Keith seems to be a sensible and sensitive person.”</p><p>Matt let a smug grin out.</p><p>"Even if you try to keep him a secret- Ouch!”</p><p>He massaged his leg while glaring at Lotor. Lotor looked unimpressed (as the hospital lawyer, it was kinda his job to look like that).</p><p>"Shiro will introduce us on his own time, <em>Matt</em>.” </p><p>"We already talked about it, <em>Matt</em>," Allura added, mirroring her fiancé’s expression.</p><p>It was eerily peculiar how they seem to match up with perfection. Especially on those moments that they mirrored each other It also always spiked a little bit of their libido apparently, for Shiro had to push the images out of his mind every time and hold himself back not to blush due to the awkwardness. </p><p>Matt grumbled annoyed, his face clearly showing the frustrated curiosity. </p><p>"But what’s wrong exactly?" Allura asked turning back to Shiro.</p><p>Shiro shrugged and sighed.</p><p>"He didn’t say. He just asked if we could… talk…”</p><p>"You say that like a death sentence, bro." Matt chimed in “Did he said something else?”</p><p>"Just that it isn’t something bad, but that he’s worried.”</p><p>"If he said that’s nothing bad, then you should take his words for it." Lotor pondered.</p><p>Allura turned to him with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"You? The cold-hearted cynical attorney saying that anyone is telling the truth? I guess hell did freeze over.”</p><p>He blushed and looked away with a pout. </p><p>"Can you not?”</p><p>"Nope!”</p><p>Her name was called on the speakers back to the Neurology wing. </p><p>She smiled apologetically. </p><p>"I guess duty calls." Allura stood up “But, jokes aside, Lotor has a point.”</p><p>Shiro whined as she rolled her eyes. She kissed her fiancé and waved them good-bye. </p><p>Matt scratched his chin. </p><p>"I agree with him too. I mean, things have been good with you two, right?”</p><p>"I think so." Shiro said slowly “Still, Keith said he’s worried.”</p><p>"So you’re worried that he’s worried?" Lotor raised one eyebrow. Matt looked equally unimpressed. </p><p>"Oh, shut up." he hid his face with his hands embarrassed “I want things to work out with him, so of course that I’m worried.”</p><p>Matt hugged Shiro while Lotor patted his back.</p><p>"I’m sure it will be ok." Lotor smiled" You two seem very into each other.</p><p>"Even if you never introduce- Ouch!”</p><p>Lotor only glared at Matt over Shiro’s head before continuing. </p><p>"And he probably wants things to work out too.”</p><p>Shiro just shrugged before noticing his own break was almost over and that he should go back to his office.</p><p>The day seemed to drag on and go faster at the same time. Shiro was positive that it was just his anxiety in relation to his demonic condition and the small probability that Keith had caught on on that. He had no one to talk about that, so it was left to fester in his mind. He knew that it was a ridiculous possibility, but as the day went by, the weight of his secret and the possible danger he could be putting Keith on made Shiro more and more anxious. Sometimes he even entertained the possibility of just coming clean, so Keith would know better what he was getting himself into.</p><p>At least it was a Friday so if Shiro needed to drink the break up away he could. </p><p>The worst part of his waiting was that he still needed to jerk off before Keith arrived since even his anxiety was a cockblock strong enough to hold his demonic urges. </p><p>Keith texted him around eight, saying he had just got home and would just eat something and take a quick shower, and then he would go to Shiro’s. Half an hour later he was knocking at the door.</p><p>Shiro took a deep breath to try (and fail) to calm down. </p><p>Keith smelled like lavender and honey (probably from his shampoo). His hair was still semi-wet and his smile was just as dazzling as always. However, he frowned right after greeting Shiro with a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p>"Are you ok?" he asked almost immediately.</p><p>Shiro offered him a tight smile.</p><p>"I’m fine, babe. Why do you ask?”</p><p>"You look tense." he blinked as if having a mini insight “Wait, were you worried about our talk?”</p><p>"Er… yeah? Kind of.”</p><p>"Nooooo…" Keith gently cradled Shiro’s face “It’s nothing bad, I swear.”</p><p>Gently he conducted Shiro to the couch, so they sit facing each other. Keith held his hand and smiled softly.</p><p>"Hey, it’s ok. Sorry that I scared you.”</p><p>"I’m not scared." Shiro pouted.</p><p>"Worried then." Keith chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly “In any case, I wanted to have a proper conversation with you to set some boundaries.”</p><p>The word ‘boundaries’ made Shiro feel drops of cold sweat on his back. </p><p>Had he been inconvenient and too handsy? But he had done his very best to hold back! Fuck! Did he fail even on that?</p><p>"Boundaries?" he asked, still smiling tightly. </p><p>Keith nodded, massaging Shiro’s hand. It was a comforting gesture of running his thumb over Shiro’s backhand and knuckles. What made the gesture sweet was that it was something Shiro had seen Keith doing on himself for comfort the few times he had seen him anxious about anything. It was touching and endearing, even on that pressing moment. </p><p>"Yeah. I noticed that you are a little uncomfortable with some touching. So I want to set the rules more clearly so I won’t step over your boundaries when we are together.”</p><p>That caught Shiro off guard. He widened his eyes in surprise and felt his face blushing a little with endearment.</p><p>"Oh… That’s…" he smiled, still shocked but also flattered “That’s very sweet of you…</p><p>The praise made Keith smile with more confidence. </p><p>"I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend. So I figured out that since you’re probably asexual, it could be good to set those boundaries.”</p><p>The sentence made Shiro snicker. His guard was still low, making him more open to the irony of the statement in relation to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" he asked, barely holding his laughter “I'm what now?”</p><p>Keith blinked.</p><p>"I mean, since you're uncomfortable with more, ahem, sexual touching, I assumed you might be asexual.”</p><p>Shiro couldn't contain himself.</p><p>He started laughing.</p><p>Wasn't that a hilarious assumption? Him, a freaking sex demon, mistaken as asexual? The irony was too strong not to laugh.</p><p>His laughter was rambunctious, with his whole body. Shiro guessed he had been tense until that moment like a rubber band stretched way too much. That joke was the snap, bringing some ironic joy of his predicament. His eyes were watering. He pulled his hand from Keith's grasp in order to put on his belly, trying to hold the laughter.</p><p>It had been a while since he chortled like that, and it had never been at the expense of his demonic sexual preferences.</p><p>Keith, obviously, didn't know about the hilarious joke he himself had said. He stared at Shiro with a frown.</p><p>"Why are you laughing? Did I say something?”</p><p>Shiro wanted to blame his low mental defenses of the moment for yet another lapse of judgment, but even he couldn't deny that he was always way too open to Keith.</p><p>"I am <strong><em>definitely </em></strong>not asexual." a pause for him to take a breathe, still smiling “Like, not at all. It's hilarious you thought that.”</p><p>He was already getting a hold on himself, but still giggling and drying his tears.</p><p>As he was settling back, he finally noticed that Keith wasn't laughing with him. Instead, he was glaring. His cheeks were slightly rosy, but his eyes were piercing, like a burning knife.</p><p>He looked angry.</p><p>"O-kay." his tone was tight “Then could you care to explain why the hell are you always running away from me anytime I try to escalate things?”</p><p>Fuck! Why in the world didn’t Shiro just agreed that he was asexual? It would solve his problems and avoid upsetting sweet Keith. He didn’t have any other answer for that other than the truth, but that was his last resource. </p><p>Lying seemed to be the only other alternative. </p><p>"Babe," he tried to smile “I’m not-”</p><p>"Oh my fucking god! Do you think I was born yesterday!? Do you think I wouldn’t notice?”</p><p>He paused staring at Shiro still with anger, but a hurtful insight seemed to shine in his eyes. </p><p>"Did you even want to be with me or were you just doing it out of pity?”</p><p>Shiro was horrified at his boyfriend’s assumption.</p><p>"Keith! Of course I want to be with you!”</p><p>"Do you now?”</p><p>"What the hell! You’re jumping to the wrong conclusions!”</p><p>"What else am I supposed to think!?”</p><p>Keith’s blue eyes had just the littlest tinge suggesting tears, just enough to make Shiro’s heart drop in guilt. However, the hurt was being shielded with the piercing glare.</p><p>"You basically ran away from me the first two times we met!" he continued angrily “You avoided me the most you could and when we are together you’re tense and distant! Tell me what the fuck am I supposed to think!?”</p><p>The situation was getting out of hand, and Shiro desperately wanted to get the grasp of it back.</p><p>"It’s not like that-”</p><p>Keith stood up. He had closed his eyes and had his fists clenched. </p><p>"I need to go.”</p><p>Shiro was up before he could take more than one step, grabbing his arm desperately.</p><p>"No, Keith wait!”</p><p>"What?!" he was red in anger and his eyes looked even more moistened. He pulled his arm back, crossing them over his chest.</p><p>Shiro opened his mouth.</p><p>Nothing came. </p><p>If one is self-aware enough, there’s a point in lying and hiding where they hit a wall. A moment when the weight of a secret is so unsustainable that the person either crumble and fall into the pitfall of cognitive dissonance or <em>have</em> <em>to</em> tell the truth. Because lying demands energy and one can’t go on and on wasting it like that without either a short cut that demands they lie even to themselves or to just break that pattern.</p><p>Shiro was at that moment.</p><p>He could lie more, saying that he had a form of PTSD due to an assault or something. He could even lie to himself, trying to re-write what happened to him like that. After all, technically it was an assault on his medical post, so he could just add a few more colors to make that a more individualized experience. </p><p>But he could also tell the truth. </p><p>And right at that moment, staring at the hurt hidden behind anger on Keith’s beautiful blue eyes…</p><p>Shiro just couldn’t lie anymore.</p><p>"I-I-I can explain…" he managed to say, just one octave above a mumble, his heart beating fast in fear and shivers of dread running down his spine “But you have to promise not to tell anyone.”</p><p>Keith narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Okay…”</p><p>"Do you promise?”</p><p>A roll of eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Shiro, I promise. Can you get on with this already?”</p><p>Shiro gulped, feeling a knot of anxiety on his throat. </p><p>This was it.</p><p>It was over.</p><p>He closed his eyes, focusing on letting only his horns out (he didn’t want to tear his T-shirt because of the wings or his sweatpants because of his tail). It should be enough to make a point. Also, the gray horns would have some of the soft glow in gold and blue, for emphasis. </p><p>To his credit, Keith didn’t look scared when Shiro opened his eyes. Keith was frowning in confusion. Well, it was a better reaction than Adam, so he was counting as a win. But before Keith could say anything (Shiro couldn’t bear to hear any religious bullshit), he started to explain.</p><p>"I really don’t know how this happened. It was when I was working with the Red Cross in Afghanistan three years ago. We were attacked and I wake up without my arm and having become a-a” he blushed ashamed and a little humiliated “a kind of sex demon or something.”</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>"I don’t know how this works exactly. I’m sorry if I hurt you by avoiding touching you or avoiding you in general, I just... I don’t want to hurt you at all.”</p><p>He bit his lips, still not looking at Keith.</p><p>Shiro guessed Keith would just walk away. After all, that was <em>a lot</em> to ask for anyone to handle. At least they would part ways knowing the truth, but at the moment that thought wasn’t helping at all.</p><p>There was silence for some instants until Keith spoke again.</p><p>"Oh.”</p><p>Shiro cringed, still looking away.</p><p>"Oh...!”</p><p>Again, silence.</p><p>"...oh.”</p><p>The last one was said in a sad tone. Shiro wanted and dreaded to see the expression on Keith’s handsome face. </p><p>"You have an incubus spellbind.”</p><p>Lost in confusion, Shiro finally looked back at Keith.</p><p>"A what now?”</p><p>Keith didn’t seem angry anymore, but that didn’t say much, for Shiro couldn’t read his expression.</p><p>"Kosmo!" he said suddenly and out of the blue “Could you bring me the book The Basics of Spellbinds for me, please?”</p><p>Shiro was about to ask if Keith had gone mad or something when Kosmo zapped into existence beside his owner in a flash of light.</p><p>"What the fuck!?" Shiro shouted, startled and with wide eyes.</p><p>The dog waved his tail and he carried a large book on his mouth. </p><p>Before Shiro could panic, Keith got to him, holding him with a hand on his waist and the other on the back of his neck. He leaned his face up and pulled Shiro’s head down, so their foreheads were touching. He was mumbling a soft chant, delicate like a gentle lullaby. The melody seemed to fill the air like the scent of gingerbread cookies, honeyed tea, a cozy raining afternoon, the words of an old book, and, of course, Keith’s lavender. It cut Shiro’s panic even before it could rise, allowing him to take a deep breath. It was soothing, abnormally so, but Keith’s presence, his hands and arms grounding him, made Shiro feel safe. He couldn’t help but relax, letting his shoulders drop and his eyes close. His hands found his boyfriend’s hips on instinct. Keith also seemed to relax, with his touch getting a little softer and his words a little raspier. Even Kosmo seemed to get more at ease, his tail slowly stopping thumping on the floor.</p><p>Keith finished his chant and then stayed quiet, just holding Shiro with their foreheads touching.</p><p>"What did you do to me?" Shiro asked in a calm grunt and opening his eyes, still under his boyfriend’s incantation, but curious to know what the hell was going on. </p><p>Keith sighed again before opening his eyes too. He seemed as affected to the chant as Shiro at least, with his blue eyes soft and calm. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn’t want you to freak out, so I made a quick charm.”</p><p>"Charm?" Shiro asked detaching himself just enough to better look at Keith. </p><p>The otherworldly calm was dissipating, but at least left Shiro not feeling panic, so he wasn’t complaining. </p><p>Keith blushed.</p><p>"It’s, uh… a spell or something that affects the ambient in a soft way.”</p><p>Shiro raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"‘Soft way’?</p><p>It made Keith cringe in embarrassment. </p><p>"I might have put a little bit more of power on it. Sorry, I really don’t want you to freak out, at least not because of this.”</p><p>"Ok," Shiro sighed “I’m completely lost here. I was expecting you to run away in fear, but not only your dog can teleport, but you can also do magic.”</p><p>"Yeah… Well… I was going to tell you eventually since we’re in a relationship, and now that I know about you it’s even more important. I, uh… I’m a witch.”</p><p>For exactly three seconds, Shiro was shocked at the revelation, to the point he wanted to laugh at it. But then the reality that he wasn’t alone, that there was more magic than just his demonic curse, washed over him in a wave of relief.</p><p>"I-I…" he took a deep breath “I don’t even know what to think… Magic… I mean… other than this…”</p><p>He waved vaguely at his horns.</p><p>Keith nodded, very sympathetically.</p><p>"I understand. It’s probably a lot. And that’s kinda why I need to tell you this now I know what you’ve been through.”</p><p>He pulled his hand away from Shiro’s nape, listing what he was saying with his fingers.</p><p>"First of all, there is magic in the world. I know I already said that, but the point is that there’s a lot of, like, knowledge about stuff. We have a society and all, just hiding in plain sight.”</p><p>He raised his second finger.</p><p>"Point number two, there are a lot of groups for erm… muggles" he chuckled at that “who accidentally got a spellbind to cope and learn how to adapt to it.”</p><p>"Wait, do you really use ‘muggle’ to refer to a person that can’t do magic?</p><p>"No," a teasing smile “but it’s funny to do so. We usually just say non-magical and variations.”</p><p>"Oh, ok.”</p><p>"Back to point number two, I’m actually surprised none of those groups tried to contact you. My uncle runs one of those and he told me most groups do some active search because most non-magicals get really scared and panicked if they don’t get help soon.”</p><p>Shiro cringed, remembering his almost freak out. </p><p>"I can relate to that…”</p><p>Keith cooed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Shiro gently. </p><p>"Which leads to point number three." he said before Shiro could question if he wanted to keep that type of affection with him “What you have is what we call a spellbind. You know, stuff like werewolves spellbinds.”</p><p>"So werewolves are real?”</p><p>"Yeah, and since they are the most numerous of the spellbinds, they ended up on non-magical media. But there are a lot of others.” he gestured to Kosmo, who gave him the book with his tail wagging again “One of those is the incubus spellbind.”</p><p>He detached himself in order to look through the book, searching for a specific page. </p><p>"First of all, there’s nothing demonic about it. There’s no such thing as demonic or angelic or stuff like that in magic. An incubus may take energy from sex and pleasure, but so does a lot of fertility and love rituals. It doesn’t make them evil. Here." he pointed to the book, to the first page about incubi “‘The changes to an incubus are usually permanent, but as a general rule, the incubus spellbind is a very benign and even positive bind’.”</p><p>It was as if Shiro’s world was tilting in its axis. He instinctively tried to hold into the old one, because what he was hearing was too good to be true.</p><p>"B-but don’t they lose control? Don’t they attack people?”</p><p>Keith shook his head, pointing out to another paragraph of the book.</p><p>"‘Incubus attacks, with the exception of some of the European variations (that is, the ones with the main shine being purple), are rare’. And then some percentages." he said instead of continuing reading “The book is a few years old, but the author, doctor Hunk Garret, did a very extensive research for each spellbind, collecting data of almost two centuries. I interviewed him once, and he really knows his shit.”</p><p>Shiro’s world was upsidedown. </p><p>That apparently was evident on his face, for Keith made his sit back and ran to grab a cup of water. </p><p>He wasn’t a demon. </p><p>That thought sat there, tantalizing and yet so very possible. </p><p>Shiro had spent so long thinking himself as a monster that he was having trouble accepting that he wasn’t now that he was presented with new information.</p><p>He wasn’t a demon.</p><p>He wasn’t a monster.</p><p>Shiro was desperately trying to make sense of what that made him feel.</p><p>He accepted the water Keith gave to him, holding the glass with his metal hand, and drank it almost mechanically. At least the cool liquid gave him some sense of clarity back to be aware of Keith’s worried blue eyes.</p><p>"Are you ok?”</p><p>"I… yeah… I mean, I don’t know.”</p><p>"It’s ok." Keith smiled gently and intertwined his fingers with Shiro’s flesh hand “But do you mind if I ask you something? It’s still bothering me.”</p><p>"Uh," he blinked “sure.”</p><p>"Why did you run from me the first time we saw each other, in the grocery store? That still doesn’t make sense to me.”</p><p>Shiro blushed. Even with the new info, he still thought that what he felt was embarrassing. After all, just being an incubus doesn’t justify that strong attraction to Keith, right?</p><p>Well, he still owned Keith for helping him to know what the hell happened to him, so he should at least answer that.</p><p>"I… uh… I felt… <em>attracted </em>to you." Keith frowned and blinked confused, making Shiro babble to try to explain “Look, it’s different when I’m with you. I… for some reason, I just need to catch a whiff of your scent of lavender and I’m…”</p><p>He felt that even his ears and neck were probably red at this point. </p><p>"And I’m terribly aroused.”</p><p>Keith blinked and then made the sound of someone getting a puzzle.</p><p>"And you were afraid you would lose control!”</p><p>"Yes… I feel as if my… erm… desires are way too strong now.”</p><p>"And you were avoiding me to try to hold that back!”</p><p>"Yeah…”</p><p>That made Keith let out a small smile.</p><p>"You were trying to protect me… I mean, it was misguided, but’s still sweet. You make me feel bad about the shit I said earlier.”</p><p>Shiro shrugged.</p><p>"It’s ok. It was a conclusion based on what you have of information, and it made sense in a twisted way.”</p><p>"Still." Keith kissed his hand tenderly “I’m sorry that I was an ass to you and doubted you.”</p><p>Shiro snorted, smiling back and cradling Keith’s face.</p><p>"It’s ok, no harm done.”</p><p>They stayed for a few moments just staring at each other smiling, the emotions settling slowly. Shiro probably would have more questions, both about his incubus condition and about Keith’s witchcraft. But for now, it all seemed well.</p><p>If that was a dream, Shiro begged that nobody ever woke him up.</p><p>Keith put his hand over Shiro’s on his face. </p><p>"But you know…”</p><p>Shiro could see a new sexual fantasy in his mind, one that he liked a lot but definitely wasn’t his own: Keith with his hand tied behind his back with a belt, being mercilessly fucked by Shiro over the coffee table, with Shiro pulling his hair to the point of tears. </p><p>The vision made Shiro blink and hold his breath, already anticipating what Keith had to say.</p><p>"Now that you know that you won’t go ballistic and hurt me… We could…”</p><p>Keith made a vague gesture between them. His eyes were hopeful and he put the book from his lap on the couch beside him, as if in preparation.</p><p>There was hesitation in Shiro’s mind.</p><p>"I-I mean…" Keith blushed and looked away “It’s ok if you don’t want to right now-"</p><p>"But I do.”</p><p>Keith looked back to him, his eyes wide. </p><p>"I really do, but… I don’t know…”</p><p>"We can go slow if you want." he bit his lip worried “I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”</p><p>"But you still really want to have sex." Shiro said with a snort and a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean," he blushed “have you looked at yourself in a mirror recently? You’re the definition of ‘I want to climb him like a tree’.”</p><p>It made Shiro laugh and Keith seemed way too proud of that feat.</p><p>"We can pick a safeword, so we can stop if you get too overwhelmed.”</p><p>A chuckle before Shiro replied in a low and seductive tone. </p><p>"Let’s face Keith, based on your desires, you’d be the one getting overwhelmed by the things I want to do to you.”</p><p>That seemed to shock Keith.</p><p>"You can <em>see</em> what I want?”</p><p>"Uh… yeah?" he was starting to second guess himself “Isn’t that an incubus thing?”</p><p>"I guess? I mean, it has been a long time since I read the book or had the interview with Dr. Garret. But I kinda remember that being an ability of one of the variations." he blushed “I just… wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>"Too weird?”</p><p>"Just a little, but a good type of weird.”</p><p>"Honestly," he sighed “it’s weird to me too. I shouldn’t be this willing to jump into sex after all this.”</p><p>Keith snickered.</p><p>"You’re a spellbind related directly with sex and pleasure, and you still didn’t expect to be horny 24/7?”</p><p>He laughed at Shiro’s pout, before kissing his palm. </p><p>"We can agree to stop if any of us say so, how about that?”</p><p>Shiro hummed, very tempted to take the offer, but still having a few reservations.</p><p>"Are you sure? Even if I can see what you want, I don’t know how much of it is too much.”</p><p>The smile Keith gave him was gentle and sweet, already melting any worry that Shiro might have. However, what closed the deal for him were his eyes, open and vulnerable, and his words. </p><p>"I trust you.”</p><p>How could Shiro answer in any way other than pulling him for a demanding kiss?</p><p>They had kissed before, indeed, but that kiss was something else, like an explosion of desire and passion. Shiro had never let himself take such liberties with Keith before, always holding back and keeping things as chaste as he could. The change made his head spin, but also it made everything feels right. </p><p>Keith’s lips were soft under his, and although he kissed with the same passion he seemed to approach all things in his life, he was pliable and obediently followed Shiro’s lead. His hands started on Shiro’s shoulders but soon enough started to travel down, raising shivers of the most delicious type. </p><p>Kosmo chose that moment to bark, as if annoyed. The couple got startled and broke apart, and Shiro could see how the dog had a very unimpressed expression. How a dog could have an expression at all was beyond him, but it was probably magic and witchcraft.</p><p>Keith groaned.</p><p>"Just go home if you’re so annoyed." he seemed to be answering the dog, even if Shiro didn’t hear any question “I’m not holding you here.”</p><p>With another bark, Kosmo just zapped out of the room, the same way he got there. The sound of dog paws on the floor could be heard from the ceiling. </p><p>Keith turned back to Shiro with a grim. </p><p>"Where were we?”</p><p>Shiro, however, decided to use the moment to redirect what they were doing to things that would certainly please both of them.</p><p>"Strip.”</p><p>A simple command was enough to flare a bigger spark of arousal in Keith. He resisted a little, though. </p><p>"What?" he snickered “You got bossy all of sudden?”</p><p>Shiro smirked, leaning back a little in a show of seductive nonchalance. He was aching to touch Keith, run his hands on his lithe body, but a little bit of delayed gratification never hurt anyone. Besides, holding back for a moment would give him one extra type of pleasure that he desperately craved. </p><p>Control. </p><p>"Ah, let’s just not pretend. You <em>crave</em> to obey, don’t you, Keith?”</p><p>He grinned as Keith sucked a breath and his pupils dilated a little, making his eyes darker. Shiro continued in a lower tone.</p><p>"I know your type. Boys like you don’t take too much to turn into dirty sluts. You’re already desperate to spread your legs wide for me, ride my dick until you can’t move your hips anymore, and then let me still use you as my pretty fucktoy. You’re the type of little whore who already knows what you are, a pretty little thing made to be full of cum, <em>my</em> cum, and you love it.”</p><p>He chuckled at Keith’s stunned and awed expression.</p><p>"But you’re also the type of boy who just wants to be good, don’t you? You are so <em>shameless </em>about how bad you want pain and a big fat cock that you just can’t help yourself but obey without any hesitation. You’d do anything just right just to get a praise and maybe a finger up in your tight little ass.”</p><p>Keith was still staring astonished, exactly where Shiro wanted him. </p><p>"<em>Holy shit…</em>" Keith mumbled amazed, relaxing into a state of submission. </p><p>He was under Shiro’s mercy now, and they both knew and enjoyed that.</p><p>Shiro smirked again.</p><p>"So, come on now. Be a good boy." he leaned completely on the couch, grinning “<em>Strip</em>.”</p><p>It took not even a second for Keith to be nodding and almost tearing his clothes off.</p><p>"Yes, sir.”</p><p>Shiro had never thought about how he wanted to be called on that type of situation (he had three years of forced celibacy, mind you), but it made him almost purr with pleasure to be called ‘sir’, especially from Keith’s sweet lips. He liked that <em>a lot</em>.</p><p>He chuckled at how cute Keith’s clumsy and desperate attempt of getting naked was. He himself took off his T-shirt with slower and more languid movements, spreading his wings and getting more comfortable. The sight of his wings seemed to only make Keith even more eager to get naked, to the point he almost tripped while trying to get off his pants. It earned him another chuckle. </p><p>"Fold your clothes, pet." Shiro moved his hand with nonchalance “We don’t want them to get wrinkles.”</p><p>Once again, Keith obeyed without delay, folding his clothes carefully and pilling them up on the coffee table. It gave Shiro a nice view of his plump ass and pink asshole. That definitely made him purr. </p><p>When he was done, Keith turned to Shiro, standing naked in front of him. He was already half-hard just from following the commands. His cheeks were a little rosy from first-time shyness. After all, it was indeed the first time they were doing something sexual, and it was <em>adorable</em> that it made Keith a little bit embarrassed.</p><p>"Look at you..." Shiro smirked “So eager to get yourself naked. How slutty.”</p><p>Keith blushed harder. </p><p>"T-thank you, sir.”</p><p>"Ah… I caught a glimpse of it while you folded your clothes, but I want to look at your fuck hole better. Turn around and present yourself.”</p><p>With another ‘yes, sir’, Keith turned around, bent a little and used his hands to pull his butt cheeks away. It gave Shiro unrestricted access to Keith’s hole, both to see it clenching with expectation and to touch as he pleased.</p><p>He ran a metal finger through the cleft. It was a little bit frustrating to not have the sensation on that hand, but it was worth it just to hear Keith gasp as he toyed with his rim with his cold fingers.</p><p>"And when was the last time this nice little hole was used to take a cock?”</p><p>Keith lowered his head. Even the tips of his ears were red now. He mumbled his answer.</p><p>"I can’t hear you, baby doll.”</p><p>A gulp.</p><p>"Yesterday, sir… I… have a collection of… dildos…”</p><p>"Ah!" Shiro grinned again “Exactly what one would expect of a slut, especially a slut that doesn’t have a proper owner. But we’re about to fix that, aren’t we, Keith?”</p><p>"Yes! Please, sir.”</p><p>"Now, turn around again and get on your knees.”</p><p>Keith did that so fast that for one moment Shiro worried that he had hurt himself and that the downstairs neighbors had heard the sound. But he had his boyfriend, now his pet, kneeling in between his thighs. He had more interesting things to pay attention to.</p><p>He cupped Keith’s face gently with his flesh hand, feeling the softness of his cheek and bringing Keith’s attention back to his face. He had been staring at the growing bulge on Shiro’s sweatpants. </p><p>"Good boy.”</p><p>Keith sighed delightedly, his eyes big and dark with arousal right before he closed them and nudged Shiro’s hand.</p><p>Shiro was about to pull him towards his dick when common sense caught up to him. </p><p>"Shoot! I don’t have any condoms." he groaned annoyed, rubbing his face without knowing what to do.</p><p>In his defense, he <em>really</em> didn’t expect to ever have sex again, especially not that soon. Thinking he was an evil sex demon had made him too afraid to seek any, so now that Shiro knew he could have sex he was totally unprepared.</p><p>Keith blinked surprised before making an expression of understanding. </p><p>"Incubus can’t get STDs, so you’re definitely clean.”</p><p>That made Shiro raise his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"Really?”</p><p>"Yeah." Keith nodded “It’s common and accurate knowledge in the magical society. It’s in the book…”</p><p>He was about to stretch and grab it when Shiro stopped him by holding his wrist. </p><p>"You stay right where you are, pet. I’ll see it myself.”</p><p>Keith’s hand rested on Shiro’s knees.</p><p>"Yes, sir.”</p><p>Picking up the book, Shiro could see how it resembled some of the books he had on medicine. There were some anatomical drawings of the spellbinds beside the text explaining how it worked. It was more complete than a simple anatomy book, though, for it had data and research beyond just how the body worked. It made Shiro curious to read about it (especially about the incubi), but he was a man on a mission at that moment.</p><p>He quickly found the chapter of incubi and the passage Keith had read for him earlier. A few paragraphs under it and after a lot of data about the misconception of incubi as sexual predators, Shiro found the information he wanted.</p><p>‘<em>Another assumption about Incubi is that they can’t get or transmit sexually transmitted diseases (STDs). In this case, however, the assumption is true, with the efficacy of 100%. Even when the spellbind behaves in risky ways, with multiple sexual partners and unprotected sex, there’s no transmission of any STD known to this date.</em>’</p><p>That was followed by some explanation about how that was possible, but Shiro didn’t know a lot of the magical terms used. Better to leave that for later anyway. The only big “risk” the book listed was the higher chance of pregnancy, because apparently, incubi were hyper-fertile. Since Keith didn’t have a vagina and uterus, that wasn’t a concern at all.</p><p>Shiro closed the book with a snicker.</p><p>"That’s a first that something in my condition is really useful.”</p><p>The statement made Keith smile too.</p><p>"There are other advantages listed.”</p><p>"Ah, maybe for later. I already know all that I need for the moment.”</p><p>He put the book back on the couch before pulling his sweatpants and underwear down, just enough to free both his dick and his tail. Keith’s eyes widened with the unrestricted view of Shiro’s dick.</p><p>"You’re big." he mumbled dumbly in awe.</p><p>It made Shiro chuckle and grab Keith’s hair, pulling him towards his groin. </p><p>"We both know that the main use of your mouth is to take cock, so open it. If something is too much for you for any reason, tap my leg. If not, keep your hands behind your back.”</p><p>With a final ‘yes, sir’, Keith obeyed the command, even holding his elbows behind his back as a form of self restrain. </p><p>Shiro didn’t hesitate to put his dick all the way in on Keith’s mouth and throat. He wasn’t so fast that it would harm Keith, but it was sudden enough that he could feel him chocking around his cock. </p><p>He groaned.</p><p>No fantasy he could ever have could compare to the real warm sensation of Keith’s mouth. It was deliciously tight and it had the bonus of looking at the tears forming on Keith’s beautiful, beautiful eyes. There was no tap on his leg and even if he was still chocking, Keith was breathing through his nose.</p><p>"Heh. I should have known." Shiro moved Keith’s head like a fucktoy “A whore like you don’t need any instruction of how to be a good cocksleeve.”</p><p>Keith moaned around Shiro’s dick, adding some vibration that drove Shiro crazy. A little bit of saliva rolled out of his lips, making the view truly obscene.</p><p>It was intense and Shiro could barely refrain from going too fast. He could feel his orgasm building, but before that happened, he stopped with only the head of his cock on Keith’s mouth.</p><p>"I’m going to come inside you, pet, and I want you to hold all my jizz inside your pretty little mouth, ok? Hold, not swallow.” </p><p>Keith replied with short, but eager, nods. His eyes were full of tears and his lips were red and abused.</p><p>Shiro grinned and went back to the rhythm he was before, maybe just a little bit faster. </p><p>His orgasm was deep and strong, the pleasure running through Shiro’s body in waves. It had been a long time since he had one as good as that. </p><p>He groaned, throwing his head back while holding Keith in place, the warmth around his cock making it a heavenly experience. </p><p>Shiro stayed like that for a few instants, catching his breath, before pulling Keith’s head out of his dick. </p><p>Keith immediately closed his mouth, holding Shiro’s cum as instructed. He was also catching his breath through his nose, but he kept his arms held on his back. His dick was now fully hard and it was just starting to let pre-come out. </p><p>"Awww, look how cute.”</p><p>He toyed with Keith’s cock, rubbing the head and the first drops leaking. Keith’s whole body tensed at the attention. He moaned loudly even if his mouth was closed.</p><p>"I didn’t even have to touch you for you to get this hard. You did it yourself by just sucking cock. You’re a very easy slut, aren’t you?”</p><p>Keith moaned again, his eyes rolling up in pleasure. </p><p>Shiro chuckled again, before pulling back. Keith made a noise of protest.</p><p>"No, no, baby doll." he teasingly waved his finger “All in its due time. I still have a few other ideas I know you’ll love. But first…”</p><p>He raised Keith’s chin up, stroking his lower lip with his thumb. </p><p>"Open your mouth, I want to see your good work.”</p><p>There was a ridiculous amount of cum inside Keith’s mouth. Shiro guessed that it was the incubus thing that made him come so much, but it only served to make it more fun. Because Keith was struggling to keep it all inside, tilting his head up and desperately trying to not let it run to his throat. </p><p>"I bet it’s your favorite meal." Shiro grinned, being a bit of a jerkass and toying with Keith’s lips for a moment.</p><p>Just to see him struggle a little.</p><p>"And since you were made to have cum inside you, you may swallow it now.”</p><p>There was another close-mouthed moan while Keith did so before he opened his mouth again to show the result.</p><p>"Good job, pet.”</p><p>"Thank you, sir." his voice was coarse after the abuse of his throat, giving an erotic edge to his already lovely voice.</p><p>Shiro smiled, already savoring the next thing they would do. </p><p>"You’ve been such a good boy that you deserve a treat. Come on, bend on my knees.”</p><p>Keith seemed to not understand what he meant, for he tried to straddle Shiro’s thighs.</p><p>"No, not like that, baby doll.”</p><p>"Sir…?”</p><p>"I want you to bend on my knees, your ass up in the air.”</p><p>His eyes became darker as the understanding of what they would do stoke him. </p><p>"Sir…! Thank you!”</p><p>"No need to thank me yet." he chuckled “I haven’t given your treat yet.”</p><p>Keith laid bent over Shiro’s lap, his arms and legs on the couch. His leaking dick was between Shiro’s thighs, not touching anything, for Shiro didn’t want it to end just yet. But overall, it was a perfect position for a good spanking. </p><p>"Such a good boy…" he sighed before giving the first slap using his left hand. </p><p>Keith yelped right before moaning like a porn-star. Shiro could feel in his bones, small sparkles of pleasure coming from Keith, that that wasn’t a noise just for show.</p><p>He slapped him again, getting more noises in response. Shiro wasn’t holding back and giving really painful blows to Keith’s butt. It made his left hand hurt, yes, but he kinda didn’t have an option right now since his right hand wasn’t made of the right material. Also, he didn’t want to stop anyway, for he could feel his own pleasure in waves for having such power over his pet. </p><p>With each slap, the butt cheeks become redder and warmer. Keith was letting out obscene moans mixed with broken pleas and thank-yous. His sparkles of pleasure were only growing and growing, mixing with Shiro’s waves, and creating a very intense wonderful experience. </p><p>As Keith’s skin became angrily red and abused, his moans turned into hiccups that then turned into sobs. Shiro cooed gently, stopping his slapping and gently caressing the abused butt cheeks before helping Keith straddle his hips. </p><p>Keith was already beautifully ravished. There were tears running down his face and his cheeks were rosy. He sobbed pitifully and cuddled closer to Shiro when he was pulled to Shiro’s chest. His dick, however, that before had been just starting to leave some pre-come out, was now leaking a lot, reacting to pain with arousal.</p><p>Oh, but they weren’t done yet.</p><p>Shiro wanted to <em>ruin</em> him. </p><p>They just needed a moment for Keith to gather himself. Shiro fully knew that. He cupped Keith’s face gently, drying some of the tears. </p><p>"You’re a very good boy." he kissed the corner of Keith’s mouth “<em>My</em> pretty little good boy.”</p><p>He kissed Keith’s mouth, a gentle kiss to cool things down what was broken when Keith sobbed again. They stayed close together though, their foreheads touching and Shiro kissing Keith with care. </p><p>Slowly, the sobs stopped. They stayed for a few more moments just cuddling and gently kissing.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Shiro asked kissing his forehead. </p><p>Keith nodded. </p><p>"Yes, sir. Thank you, that was… It was great.”</p><p>He sighed contently, making Shiro chuckle.</p><p>"Good. I’m glad you liked it, but there’s still another hole I have to fill.”</p><p>His hand went back to Keith’s ass, right on the cleft, in a way made to cause some pain, but not to hurt anymore. Keith tensed startled before giving another moan as Shiro pushed just the tip of a finger in his hole. A few tears formed again on Keith’s eyes, due to overstimulation. He was overwhelmed and that was exactly where Shiro wanted him. </p><p>Just on the edge to be pushed into a small sub space. </p><p>He hummed in some worry, though, while still playing with his pet’s rim and enticing sweet wanton sounds out of him.</p><p>"I’m just not sure if I have enough lube…”</p><p>He hasn’t finished the sentence yet when Keith detached from him and mumbled something in a language Shiro didn’t know. A bottle of lube mostly full appeared in his hand by literal magic. </p><p>Shiro blinked dumbfounded for one moment before chuckling again. He pulled Keith back to his chest, pushing both his back and his ass with his hands. The later was just to cause more pain and pleasure, bringing more tears to Keith’s eyes. Even if it was just the tip of one finger, he mimicked a thrusting motion, pulling Keith just enough to speak to him in between hard kisses. </p><p>"What.”</p><p>A kiss.</p><p>"A.”</p><p>Another.</p><p>"Slut.”</p><p>He finished with a final bruising kiss, made exactly to swallow Keith’s moan as he pushed his finger just a little bit further. Shiro let go of Keith’s lips after nibbling it. They were bruised and red, just adding to Keith’s debauched expression. </p><p>"Let’s go to the bedroom." he pulled his finger out “Up you go.”</p><p>With his hands on Keith’s waist, he helped him to stand up. Keith’s legs seemed a little wobbly on the beginning, but he stood up fine and limped after Shiro towards the bedroom. </p><p>Shiro quickly used his discarded T-shirt to clean the couch before leading the way. He just dropped his pants and underwear as he walked. He didn’t need them now anyway. </p><p>They were both stark naked once they reached their destination.</p><p>"I want you on all fours on the bed, ready for me to mount you. You’re not allowed to touch yourself or to grind against anything unless I say so.”</p><p>A nod. </p><p>"Yes, sir.”</p><p>Keith presented himself again, obeying the orders and giving Shiro a wonderful view of his asshole once more.</p><p>That made Shiro stop and ponder. </p><p>He was aware that his dick was big and thick, that wasn’t something that changed with being an incubus. In the past, he would always finger his partners open to prepare them for the size. However, this time he was considering not doing that.</p><p>Should he finger Keith open, making it a little bit easier to dive in, or should he just go for it slowly, enjoying the tightness?</p><p>Shiro was feeling particularly selfish at that moment, so he let out a wolfish grin and lubed his dick before aligning it with Keith’s hole.</p><p>"If anything is too much, you can call it off." he said with some fake nonchalance, rubbing his lubed fingers on the rim. </p><p>Not pushing inside, but just enough to take Keith by surprise later.</p><p>"Ok, thank you, sir." he replied moving his shoulders, the only sign of impatience. </p><p>Shiro chuckled before pulling his fingers away and pushing his cock into Keith’s hole. </p><p>The moan Keith let out was louder than before and downright obscene. Shiro moaned too at the tight delicious heat around his cock. </p><p>"Relax, baby doll." he instructed and moved his hands to Keith’s hips “There’s a lot more to fit in and you know it.”</p><p>The answer was a mix of ‘yes, sir’ with another long moan as Shiro kept pushing inside, slow but steady. He stopped only when he was fully inside Keith, the tightness making him groan in pleasure. He wanted to move his hips already but decided to check with Keith first.</p><p>"You ok, pet?”</p><p>He had to wait for a few moments as Keith panted.</p><p>"Yes… sir…”</p><p>"Describe the sensation.”</p><p>Keith let out a tiny slutty moan that Shiro couldn’t help but find very cute.</p><p>"You seem… even bigger… ah… bigger than on my mouth…”</p><p>"Oh?”</p><p>"It’s good… ah… burns a little, but a good type of burn, sir… My butt still hurts too and… god… it’s so good..." he moaned wantonly “My hole feels sooo stuffed… It’s almost as if I… ah… could feel your cock in my throat again…”</p><p>The description made Shiro purr in delight. He leaned so his chest was touching Keith’s back, one arm around his waist, one hand around his neck putting just a little bit of pressure.</p><p>"Good. Thank you, pet. I’m going to move now.”</p><p>Keith didn’t even have the time to reply before Shiro slammed into him, enticing another deep moan. </p><p>After just a few thrusts of adjustments, Shiro started an unforgiving pace, slamming into Keith’s ass while seeking pleasure for them both. </p><p>Except he still had a little game he wanted to play with Keith.</p><p>They were both close, sparkles mixing with waves in pleasure as they both moaned and moved together.</p><p>"Please, sir!" a moan “Let me touch myself, please!”</p><p>Shiro grinned, nibbling at Keith’s earlobe.</p><p>"No, no, no, baby doll. You’ll come on my dick and my dick alone.”</p><p>Keith’s whimper mixed with his next moan.</p><p>"I… I can’t possibly…”</p><p>"I know you can, baby." he moved the angle slightly in order to hit Keith’s prostate better.</p><p>Keith moaned loudly again. </p><p>The pressure was building up and up and up towards the orgasm. Shiro held tightly on the edge, waiting for Keith to be pushed first. He already knew what would happen to him because of the few times he had sex with Adam as an incubus. This time, however, since he knew it wasn’t something bad, instead of dreading it, he was waiting eagerly for that moment. </p><p>Keith let out another almost shout and stilled as he came. It was a prostate orgasm, longer and leaving his dick still hard and leaking between his legs. All the previous sparkles of ecstasy now exploited together like fireworks.</p><p>It was as if Shiro could drink Keith’s pleasure and get drunk on it.</p><p>He could feel it in his bones, like a thunderbolt recharging him. Shiro’s horns were even gleaming in golden and blue, stronger than when he was masturbating. It tipped him from the edge too, and he came inside Keith, unloading his cum in him.</p><p>They panted together for a few moments before Shiro pulled out. He still kept himself hard (the wonders of sex power) and lubed his dick again. Then he pulled Keith’s torso up from behind, so they were both kneeling on the bed, chest to back.</p><p>"See? I told you.”</p><p>"Mmhm…”</p><p>Shiro held Keith tightly with a wicked grin on his lips as he pushed his cock back on Keith’s asshole. Keith yelped and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.</p><p>"Let’s see how many of those I can give you.”</p><p>Keith gasped, a mix between being terrified and aroused, a similar feeling to being on a rollercoaster. Shiro waited just enough to give Keith time to object if he wanted to. He didn’t, and thus Shiro started to thrust again.</p><p>Keith’s hands tried to find support anywhere while they both moved their hips. That gave Shiro another idea.</p><p>"Put your hand on your little tits. I want you to play with them until your nipples are hard, red and aching as if I myself had sucked them.”</p><p>The answer was just another moan before the order was obeyed. Keith whimpered more now that he was doing that to himself, making Shiro smirk again and suck a nasty hickey on Keith’s fair skin.</p><p>Just like before, he waited eagerly until Keith was tipped over the edge first so he could get drunk on his pleasure and they could fall into ecstasy together. </p><p>Keith’s body went limper than before, still holding up, but a little more tired. Just enough to be conducted by Shiro to the bed on his side with no resistance, still with Shiro’s cock inside him.</p><p>They laid together, panting and recovering for just a moment before Shiro grabbed Keith’s thigh and pushed it to spread his legs more to re-start at the same brutal pace. Keith made another startled sound, but one that got mixed with a tiny hiccup and a short moan. </p><p>"Hey! Keep playing with your tits. You know how I want them to stay.”</p><p>"Y-yes, sir!”</p><p>In that position, Shiro forced another dry orgasm out of Keith. </p><p>After that, he just turned them to have his back on the mattress and Keith on top of him without pulling out from Keith just yet. </p><p>And then he fucked another prostate orgasm out of Keith. </p><p>By that time, Keith was barely moving his hips, too <em>exhausted</em> to do so. He was hiccuping and whimpering almost as much as he was moaning. His hands were clumsy over his chest, but still following the orders. </p><p>Shiro pulled out just to lube himself again before sitting on the bed, his back on the headboard. He manhandled Keith so he was strangling his hips and they were facing each other. Keith was crying again, small whimpers escaping his lips.</p><p>"Please. No more." he whimpered with fat beautiful tears in his eyes “I-I can’t! I’ll break!”</p><p>"But baby doll I’m just doing what a whore like yourself wants. Spreading your legs, fucking you until you can’t move anymore, and then using you as my personal fucktoy.”</p><p>Keith just whimpered, biting his lip and frowning in indecision. Shiro smiled gently.</p><p>"Hey… if you want to finish already, I’ll give you your dick orgasm right now. It’s ok, you already did so well…" he kissed Keith’s sweaty forehead “But I think you can handle one last prostate orgasm.”</p><p>His pet still seemed conflicted, which made Shiro’s smile turn into a smirk. His hands were on Keith’s hips, and he stroke it with his thumbs, a tease and a comfort at the same time. </p><p>"You want that, don’t you? That’s why you’re hesitating.”</p><p>Another whimper.</p><p>"But I will break!" he said in a whisper “I-I… I never… This is <em>so</em> much…”</p><p>"It’s ok Keith, because, if you break, I’m right here to help you put yourself back together." he gave Keith another soft smile, using his hand to pull Keith’s face closer for another forehead touch “Just let yourself go. I’ll catch you.”</p><p>"Promise?" he asked with a small voice.</p><p>"I promise.”</p><p>"Just one more?”</p><p>"Just one more.”</p><p>Keith bit his lip again before nodding.</p><p>"O-okay…”</p><p>Shiro smirked. </p><p>"Thank you, Keith. You’re wonderful." he moved his hand back to Keith’s hip “And besides, we both know you love being used like a toy.”</p><p>Keith’s answer was another whimper and try to hide his face behind his hands. </p><p>"No, no, no, pet. No hiding your pretty face. I already gave you something to do with your hands.”</p><p>The reply was too slow for his tastes, so Shiro pulled Keith’s chest close to his face, sucking his left nipple before giving a light (but painful) bite around it. He pinched the other nipple hard at the same time. The action earned him another loud mix of a cry and a moan and a few more tears.</p><p>"Yes, sir! Yes, sir! I’ll do it!”</p><p>He hurriedly moves his hands back to their place. Obviously, it ached a lot more than before. The left nipple even had a pretty mark of Shiro’s teeth around it.</p><p>"Ah. I really hate this asymmetry." he pointed to Keith’s chest. </p><p>Whining pitifully, Keith moved his hands to the underside of his tits, offering them for Shiro to do as he pleased. </p><p>"Such a good boy." Shiro said while pulling Keith’s chest again “I’m so lucky to have such a good and slutty boy.”</p><p>He sucked the right nipple while pinching the left one hard right before bitting around it too. The mixture of a cry and a moan that Keith made sounded like music to him. This time, there’s a lovely added bonus of a hiccup at the end. </p><p>"There!" he grinned “Fixed. Now keep them arching, baby doll, because I know you love it.”</p><p>Keith gave him a tiny nod before doing as he was told. </p><p>Still grinning, he manhandled Keith again to sink on his dick. He groaned at the wonderful tight and warm hole while Keith let out another cry.</p><p>Keith was almost as ravished as Shiro wanted him, with some tear marks on his cheeks, whimpers mixed with moans, chest bitten, ass spanked, asshole stuffed to the brim with Shiro’s cum and dick leaking so much it was making it wet. But, well... </p><p>Shiro wanted him even more filthy and utterly ruined. </p><p>He moved Keith’s hips just like the best fucktoy he had ever owned. Keith himself had passed the point he could move his hips, letting himself be used by Shiro while pinching his own aching nipples. </p><p>Their next orgasm was just as lewd and stong. Keith was now openly crying and barely able to babble anything. </p><p>Shiro cooed gently before laying him on his back.</p><p>The missionary was the most basic of the sexual positions, but Shiro really wanted to end on that note, just so he could look at Keith’s beautiful crying face with his dark hair all around the pillow and kiss him silly while fucking him one last time that night. </p><p>"My beautiful good boy…" he mumbled right before kissing him and starting to move his hips again. </p><p>This time, however, his left hand went to Keith’s cock, closing around it and pumping it slowly while his right hand held him from crushing Keith with his weight. Keith’s cries were higher in volume, and his eyes rolled back on his skull. He kept toying with his nipples as ordered and that made Shiro really proud of him. </p><p>If Keith’s prostate orgasm felt like fireworks, the addition of finally letting him cum through his dick was like a supernova. Shiro guessed it was all the other forced orgasms before it that made that one so powerful, but in any case, they lost themself together on that. It was so intense that it made Keith completely silent as he came, his mouth opened in a silent scream and expression completely lost in ecstasy. </p><p>Shiro himself was in a similar state, feeling high and light after that. It was the strongest orgasm he had ever had, hands down. He didn’t have words to describe it, so he just laid there, feeling the aftermath. </p><p>After all that time milking his prostate, Keith came a lot, almost as much as Shiro. It made Shiro smug for having done that to him. <em>Now</em> he was utterly ruined, tipped into a nice sub space and at Shiro’s mercy as the most perfect pet ever.</p><p>However, as Shiro came back from his high, he had more pressing things to pay attention to.</p><p>Keith, obviously.</p><p>He pulled out of him, this time for good that night, before cupping Keith’s crying face.</p><p>"You did so great, darling." he said in between kissed to his cheeks and lips “So good, I’m so proud.”</p><p>He kept cooing and praising Keith quietly.</p><p>With glassy eyes, Keith stared at him frowning in mild distress. He put his arms around Shiro’s neck and tried to pull him down.</p><p>"I-I need…”</p><p>"Yes? What do you need, sweetheart?”</p><p>He whined and hiccupped, trying to pull Shiro even more. </p><p>"Darling, I’m going to crush you like this.”</p><p>"Y-yes… please…”</p><p>Shiro let more of his weight on top of Keith, instead of resting on his forearms and knees. Just a little more until it made Keith sigh, the distress leaving his face. His chest was a little restricted, but he was breathing ok, allowing Shiro to go back to his cooing. </p><p>As Keith stopped crying, his eyes grew heavy. Shiro kissed him one last time before saying:</p><p>"I’m going to grab a towel to clean you up, and get some water for us, ok?”</p><p>Keith hummed and kissed him before laying on the bed completely wasted.</p><p>Shiro was as fast as he could for he didn’t want to stay away from his boyfriend for too long (the aftercare was for his benefit too). He quickly grabbed a bottle of water in the kitchen and a towel in the bathroom. Since the cum had dried a little bit and now was sticky, he wetted one of the tips of the towel. He quickly cleaned his own torso before running back to the bedroom.</p><p>Keith had barely moved, having only turned to his side. As careful as he could and being very mindful of all the sensitive areas of Keith’s body, Shiro cleaned him. First his torso, being extra gentle with both Keith’s chest and dick. Then he at least tried to clean some of the cum leaking from Keith’s asshole. He knew it was probably a fool’s errand and Keith would need a proper shower and some more intimate cleaning. Shiro just hoped he could clean it enough so his boyfriend could sleep well thought the night. He was really cursing at his too voluminous load now.</p><p>Once he was finished, he just dropped the towel on the dirty clothes basket. He drank some of the water before gently nudging Keith to drink the rest. </p><p>Then he laid beside Keith pulling the cover over them. He was a little unsure if a physical touch would be welcomed at that moment.</p><p>Better ask, right?</p><p>"Soooo… cuddles?”</p><p>He had barely finished asking before Keith was already in his arms with an annoyed mumble. </p><p>Shiro giggled before kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Ok, good night, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shiro woke up to Keith snoring and drooling on his pillow. It wasn’t too loud, so it was possible to sleep through the night with no problem. He also had some weird expression due to his right cheek being squished on the pillow. </p><p>‘I would love to wake up every day by his side’ was the first thought that crossed Shiro’s mind, making him blush, but smile. </p><p>He might be in love with a witch, and Shiro was very ok with it. </p><p>He stroke Keith’s shoulder gently with his thumb, just to feel his skin under his fingertips without waking him up just yet. Shiro kinda wanted to go to the bathroom, but he didn’t want to leave his spot. He was also <strong>very</strong> sated for the first time since he became an incubus, which was a first and really helped with his warm feelings. </p><p>Soon enough, Keith woke up with a tired hum.</p><p>"You should come with a warning label." he mumbled, opening his sleepy eyes.</p><p>"Heh. Sowwy.”</p><p>"You’re not sorry at all.”</p><p>"No indeed." he smirked “Guilty as charged.”</p><p>Keith smiled too and was about to lean back and lazily cuddle closer to Shiro when his eyes shot open. </p><p>"Fuck! Where’s my phone?”</p><p>He tried to move, but then he groaned in pain. Shiro stopped him before he could hurt himself.</p><p>"Hey. Slow down, Keith. It’s probably on the coffee table. I’ll get it for you.”</p><p>Keith sighed, still tense, but smiling gratefully.</p><p>"Ok. Just please hurry.”</p><p>Shiro didn’t know what the deal was, but he was quick on finding the phone on the pocked of Keith’s pants. He also quickly grabbed the book to take with him back to the bedroom. He gave Keith the cell phone. He thanked him in a hush before unlocking it. Shiro just shrugged and left the book on the bed while he went to the bathroom. Keith seemed to be relaxed again when he got back.</p><p>"What was that?" Shiro asked with an amused smile. </p><p>Keith smiled back, languid like a lazy cat. </p><p>"I get many messages, emails, and calls from sources or from my editor. It might come at weird hours. I have to either answer the call or pass it to a co-worker. We may lose the exclusive if I don’t answer.”</p><p>"Oh! So no exclusive exposé last night?”</p><p>"Thankfully, no. But next time, I really need you to pay attention to that while I am…" he blushed “You know…”</p><p>That made Shiro raise one eyebrow.</p><p>"Next time?”</p><p>Keith cringed.</p><p>"Too much?”</p><p>"No! Not at all. I’m just surprised you’re already that eager right after last night.”</p><p>"How couldn’t I be eager?" he snorted with a smile “You spanked me real good and then fucked my brains out.”</p><p>He tried to move closer but grimaced in pain.</p><p>"I’ll need a few days, though…”</p><p>Shiro laughed, moving closer himself. </p><p>"Fair enough. In the meanwhile," he waved toward the book “help me understand what I am better?”</p><p>Keith smiled.</p><p>"Yeah.”</p><p>That day was a lazy day that they spent mostly in bed. They even asked for delivery instead of cooking. </p><p>Yet was one of the most memorable days in Shiro’s life. </p><p>The first day a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.</p><p>The first day he could finally relax on his own skin and share with his significant other.</p><p>That was trully a great day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Making off of the story:</p><p>Hi Kaien!<br/>Sorry for the delay on your gift! After last year's fiasco with Sheith Prompt Bang (and almost a year of writer's block for me), I really wanted to compensate you and it turned out I'm your gifter for this exchange! =D<br/>I picked the witch/sex demon prompt and put a few spins on it. Also, I had a lot of fun writing the sexy parts *wink wink, nudge nudge* and I really hope you like it &gt;w&lt;<br/>I'm still getting back on my feet as a writer, but I really liked the result here. It's a little rough around the edges due to the lack of a beta, but I liked it a lot.</p><p>A few things that didn't make to the main story:  I really made a whole worldbuilding for the incubus that unfortunately didn't make it to the final work TT_TT<br/>I'll tell you the sexy bits.<br/>1)There are a lot of regional variations on incubi, with some common characteristics in common. For example, Middle Easter incubi have a golden main glow, European have a purple one (with the exception of the Nordics, that have it light green), Native American have it green (and there's some speculation about it being due to contact with Vikings), Indian have it silver (fun fact: they are the only magical society that has the real female equivalent to the incubus, the succubus), East Asia has variations of red to orange, Northen Africans have it in yellow (and there's a strong hypothesis that it started as a Middle Eastern variation before becoming their own type), and finally, Southen Africans have it bronze. The US and Latin America have a big mixture due to colonization and immigration, so there isn't a typical type.<br/>European Incubi, especially the ones in Portugal, Spain, and Italy, are generally more aggressive due to the Catholic Church's influence, kinda corrupting their magic. It's still possible to manage with a few spells and potions.</p><p>2)It is believed that the Incubi were created from a desire of women witch lovers to have better partners, either because they have to share their lovers with other women (in harems or adultery) or just because they were really unsatisfied with their sex lives. A few might be from gay lovers too, but that still has fewer clues found to prove it.</p><p>3)Shiro is a Persian variation of the Middle Easter incubus. It's one of the few that can be passed by blood donation, but only if the donor dies without having any male descendants. I like to think that the man that donated the blood that saved Shiro had six daughters (hyper-fertile, remember *wiggle eyebrows*) that got away and set lives in other countries. It still sucks for Shiro, though, since that means he got the incubus spellbind. Other than the undertone of blue in their golden glow, the Persian variation has as a main characteristic being able to know a person's desires. It's also one of the few that have a "fated mate", a "soul mate", that is based on compatibility. That's rare to find, but when it is found it's known by the extra arousal and the scent of flowers or fruits.</p><p>As some extra curiosities, both Lotor and Allura are also witches. I just couldn't find a way to include that properly since they didn't have much time on the story.</p><p>It really sucks that I couldn't include Keith complaining about how much he was leaking cum while Shiro grinned smugly. TT_TT<br/>But at least I really LOVED writing Keith as a journalist 😍<br/>He he xD what can I say? I really love my profession. </p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!</p><p>If you want to find me, I'm on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/DestineeZara">@DestineeZara</a></p><p>Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.</p><p>I guess this is it for this story =3<br/>I hope you have enjoyed!</p><p>See you around kids</p><p>bye-bye o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>